A Deal For Peace
by KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga
Summary: AU The two most powerful Clans in history, the Uchiha and the Senju, have been fighting against each other for years. The bloody, dark and gruesome war has dragged on for far too long. Until one day, two members of the Clans meet unexpectedly and, without meaning to, they manage to make a deal to reach peace...
1. Chapter 1 - Thoughts

**Important! Read the Author's Note!**

**A/N**: this story was written little by little during my exams, in the very short breaks I took between hours of studying hard. Therefore, it is partially narration and partially described in actual scenes.

Well, I'll admit, I'm very nervous about how it turned out. It's an experiment, I've never tried anything like this before.

**Warnings**: I changed the ages of the characters. I will write them down fully at the beginning of chapter 3. Some characters are OOC. Later on, there will be some suggestive dialogues which come very near to the M rating. And yaoi will be marginally implied for two secondary characters.

That said, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 1 – THOUGHTS

…

Itachi was looking forward to some time alone.

He was tired. As usual, he had spent the whole day in the main room of the Uchiha Headquarters, discussing strategies with the other members of his family.

But now he wanted to relax a little. He had to think about war all the time. It was only fair that he had a few moments to himself.

He knew a perfect spot, in the forest, where no one would find nor disturb him. It was in the land between the two sides of the battlefield, but very close to the neutral countries, not likely to be used for nocturnal incursions, therefore quiet and peaceful.

The moon was coming up right then. Itachi arrived near the clearing silently as he always did, and was about to go sit under his favourite tree, when, suddenly, he sensed something.

He was immediately alert.

No matter how tired he was, he couldn't let his guard down. And he had sensed a chakra approaching.

Normally, he wouldn't be too preoccupied. He was a master at hiding his own chakra, so the other person shouldn't be able to spot him. Unluckily, he had been so eager to reach his calming sanctuary that he hadn't masked his vital force as usual. He cursed inwardly. He would not do such a mistake again.

But now it was too late. Itachi was wary, because that unknown chakra was directly on the opposite side from where he was coming. In other words, it was on the enemy's side.

To his partial surprise, however, the other person seemed careful and wary as well.

That was strange. Itachi had seen the Senju and the Uchiha in battle: as soon as they sensed each other, they attacked. Immediately.

It was not something the raven-haired young man liked. He preferred to wait a little and make sure he was really attacking an enemy, and not someone else.

He himself had not attacked right then not because he had any doubts about the other person's identity – since the chakra was coming directly from the Senju Headquarters, there was no chance it was _not_ an enemy –, but because he didn't want to fight. War was already a continuous slaughter. Was it really necessary to add more violence?

And the other person, astonishingly, seemed to ponder its moves as well. It was not attacking. It was approaching, but slowly, and not in a menacing way. At the same time, it wasn't reckless. It seemed to know what it was doing.

When Itachi and the mysterious person were about twenty metres apart, they both stilled. They were almost able to see each other, if it wasn't for the trees and the darkness. They studied each other silently. Both were ready to act if the other did something, but neither was taking the initiative.

Itachi did not want to fight. He wondered if it was possible to speak to this person, without spilling blood. He had seen enough of the latter already. The question was, what kind of person was his opponent? Itachi observed the individual. It wasn't very tall. It had long hair, or so it seemed, tied up in a ponytail. It was probably a woman, a young one. Apart from that, it didn't seem eager to jump into combat.

So Itachi decided to try. He opened his mouth to speak and noticed the – probably – woman doing the same.

"Don't attack, please," they both said simultaneously.

Surprise, together with faint amusement, flickered in the eyes of both. But since neither could see the other clearly yet, they weren't aware of that.

Then Itachi took a few steps forward, in order to make himself visible under the moonlight.

He wasn't stupid. He was perfectly aware that he was trading dangerous grounds, giving her – yes, he had heard a feminine voice – a better attack opportunity, if only she wanted to attack. But he was confident in his own abilities. And, however foolish that may be, he wanted to believe her words. She had asked, as he had, not to attack. He was giving her the upper hand, so to speak, to show her that he had been serious and accepted her request. Now he was curious to see what she would do next.

The Uchiha actually half-expected her to try to attack him.

After all, they were in _war_.

They were _enemies_.

They fought for their lives every second of every hour of every day.

Why should this time be different?

Instead, the woman came forward as well. When she arrived under the moonlight, she stopped.

Itachi was taken aback. Not that he would show it on his stoic face, but he was still surprised.

She was quite attractive. She wasn't tall, as he had expected. She was dressed as a Jounin-level ninja, but had also a katana on her back. Her attire was simple and practical. Quite unassuming clothes, excellent for disguise, a grey vest and dark blue short pants, with black gloves and black boots. A little white symbol on her left arm identified her as a medic. The Senju symbol was in her headband, and her hair was in a high ponytail, as he had been able to determine before. It was difficult to verify because of the dim light, but her long hair seemed to be pink, while her eyes were a clear emerald green.

Itachi immediately realized that her eyes were the key to her soul. Even if she seemed able to control her emotions, everything she thought was reflected in them, and those same eyes enraptured him. In that moment, he could see that she was careful and guarded, and observed him attentively as well.

…

Sakura, after yet another long day, had decided to take a break. She had needed some time in which everyone would just leave her alone, so she had gone to the quiet spot between the two battlefields. But she had then suddenly felt a chakra approach her favourite place, so she had been on guard, even if she didn't want to fight. To her astonishment, the supposed enemy didn't seem eager to attack any more than she did. They had then spoken at the same time, and that had surprised her to an even greater extent. But what had amazed her more than anything else was the fact that he had walked out in the moonlight.

It was a way of showing his trust.

Of course, it didn't hurt that she had been able to have a good look at him as well. He was a tall, very handsome shinobi. If his black hair and black eyes hadn't been enough to identify him as an Uchiha, he had his family's crest, the red and white fan, on his headband and clothes. Those were all dark, and he had a katana on his back, together with other weapons she couldn't see clearly. His hair was quite long and tied in a low ponytail. He had deep stress lines on his face, but those didn't really capture her attention.

His eyes did. Those obsidian pools were deep and seemed to read her; even if they were guarded and were currently analyzing the situation, Sakura was able to see more in them than that. She could see, even if just barely, the man that was behind them. And she was fascinated.

Both stayed silent for a long time, only observing each other. Neither lowered its guard.

Finally, the woman spoke. "Don't attack, please," she repeated, and Itachi was able to hear her voice more clearly this time, since before they had spoken at the same moment. She tilted her head to the side.

"You are an Uchiha," she then stated, matter-of-factly.

Itachi's expression didn't change. "You are a Senju," he replied.

She seemed to ponder something. Then she said, "I do not wish to fight, Uchiha-san, if you agree with me."

He nodded. "I agree with you. However," he added, "it's not advisable to trust only our wishes."

The woman nodded as well. "Very well," she said, and continued, "Then I give you my word as a ninja, Uchiha-san, that I will not attack nor harm you tonight, unless you're the one who attacks or harms me first."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He was surprised. That was quite a huge promise. Even if she seemed to be a trustable person, it was still something out of the ordinary.

Sakura knew she was doing something very risky. Promising neutrality to the enemy without the guarantee of the same was reckless. But he had taken the first step, by showing himself in the moonlight and making himself a better target for her, so it was only fair that she did something to show her trust as well, foolish as it may be.

The Uchiha pondered her words for a short while. He wanted nothing more than relax a little. Not fight.

So he answered, "Thank you for your trustfulness, Senju-san. I give you my word as well."

The atmosphere had been tense until that moment. But now it relaxed, even if only a little.

They were enemies. They fought on different sides. Yet, they had just made a short truce for that night.

The man and the woman observed each other for a while longer. Then she took a step away from him, to get to the nearest tree, and let herself fall graciously next to its base, where the roots had created a comfortable seat. She let out a contented sigh.

She had not lowered her guard completely. She was still ready to defend herself if necessary. But they _had_ made a treaty. And she had come there to relax. Since they were now neutral, she was not going to be deterred from her original plans.

Itachi observed her during those actions. He decided he could afford to do the same. After all, he _was _tired. So he went to his favourite tree and sat down as well, as elegantly as she had.

They stayed there, calmly, for quite a long time, just enjoying the soft breeze and the wind.

Then the woman asked, a bit timidly, "Can I… can I ask for your name, Uchiha-san?"

The man turned his head to look at her. He seemed to think over her words.

"I'm Senju Sakura, if that helps," she added, with a hint of a smile.

The man's expression didn't change, but a faint touch of amusement was evident in his voice when he answered, "Uchiha Itachi."

Both then remained silent, mulling over those new informations.

Sakura knew that Uchiha Itachi was the heir of the Clan. He was known as a genius, and his skills both in and outside the battlefield were almost legendary.

Itachi had heard about the adoptive daughter of one of the most important Senju members, Tsunade. The young pink-haired woman was best known for her strength and medical abilities.

Neither of them deemed it necessary to speak more.

The night went by, with the soft wind blowing, and before they were ready to leave that peaceful place, it was already time to go. The sun was beginning to rise.

They stood up simultaneously, eyeing each other. They didn't have the time to say anything of significance, since they knew they had to go back to their respective Headquarters.

Itachi inclined his head to the side, politely indicating that he would take his leave. "Have a good day, Senju Sakura. Goodbye."

The woman nodded in thanks. "You too, Uchiha Itachi. Goodbye."

They turned their backs to each other and swiftly returned to their sides of the battlefield.

While he crossed the distance, Itachi wondered if he would ever see that woman again. After all, they were at war. They could die any moment. Maybe they would even have to fight against each other.

He shook those thoughts away. There was a _war_ going on there. No distractions allowed.

He sped up to the Headquarters.

…

Unbeknownst to him, Sakura was having his same thoughts.

…

. . .

. . .

…


	2. Chapter 2 - All

**A/N**: I will rectify a little what I wrote at the beginning of the previous chapter. This story is very important to me, because it was written during the period of my exams, therefore reflects my mood and spirit of those days. So I hope you enjoy :)

And I dedicate this chapter to amaterasu018 :) thank you for always reading my work and taking the time to review, it really means a lot to me.

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 2 – ALL

…

They _had_ met again in the following months. But not on the battleground.

No, they had met in the same place they had met the first time, between the two sides, near the neutral territory. They both needed to have some moments on their own from time to time, away from war. And they met quite often there. It was an ideal place to obtain an illusion of peace.

At the beginning, they had renewed their promise not to hurt each other. After a while, not attacking had become obvious.

Little by little, they had begun to talk to each other. Very carefully at first, they didn't dare give much information away. They were still enemies.

But, slowly, they had begun to share a bit more.

And they had found out many important things. For example, that neither had mentioned those encounters to anyone. Then, they had begun to share some details about the war. Neither made it a mystery that both sides were suffering, and badly. Both mentioned more than once that they wanted peace.

After a while, they had begun to call each other with first names and not surnames. It made the fact that they were enemies less obvious.

While speaking, it had become apparent to them that they had a lot in common. They valued human life. They despised war. They didn't like to kill.

For Sakura, it was quite obvious. She was a shinobi, yes, but she was also a medic. She did all she could to save lives. She suffered the rare times when she had no choice but to kill.

Itachi, well, he didn't explain to her why he didn't like war. But he admitted that he hated killing, and did it as seldom as possible.

…

One evening, they met again. But it was a different meeting.

A few days before there had been an enormous battle. Both sides had been badly damaged.

Sakura had been working non-stop to tend to the wounded after doing her fair share of fighting and trying not to kill anyone, while Itachi had had to actively join the battle in the first rows, defending countless family members while at the same time spilling as little blood as possible.

Both were so exhausted that seeing their now familiar faces was welcomed. But it was also hard.

They had seen many friends and relatives die. And there they were, meeting the enemy which had caused it. Weren't they traitors?

No. They knew they weren't traitors. Each one knew what the other thought about that war.

That evening, Itachi was the first one to speak. It had never happened before. Sakura was usually the one to start the conversations. They had gotten used to that.

But, again, that evening was different.

Itachi was sitting under his usual tree, which had bloomed in the meanwhile. His voice was tight and hard as he spoke. "This war must end."

Sakura was taken aback by his tone. "I agree," she said softly. "But there is no way to do so."

Itachi was silent for a little while. "We must make a peace treaty between our Clans. War cannot continue. Both sides are torn and tired. Both sides wish for peace. We will work out a treaty through diplomacy."

Sakura thought about it. "It could work," she admitted, even if she didn't dare to hope. "After the slaughter the other day, both sides are definitely ready to cooperate to avoid another one."

They were silent, reflecting. Then he said, tone hard, "But it will not be enough. A written peace treaty is nothing but a piece of paper. There needs to be something more concrete to bind the two sides together. We can certainly make economic arrangements and equal and fair exchanges for both parts, but it's not enough. There must be something that will keep the Clans together."

Sakura added, "Something that will prevent them from harming each other again."

Suddenly, her mind was filled with the long hours she had spent, when she was younger, in the dusty archives of the Senju, studying the history of the ninja. Many wars she had read about had ended in a way that had proved successful. They had ended with…

"_An arranged marriage,_" both Itachi and Sakura realized in the same instant.

That would work. No Clan could attack the other if a member was on the other side. Such a deal would ensure a new future.

"There could be peace," Sakura said, with awe in her voice. "That way, no war could start again between Senju and Uchiha."

Itachi nodded. He too was envisioning a possible outcome of that future.

But then, exactly at the same moment, the gazes of both fell.

Who would do it?

The idea of the arranged marriage would work, without a doubt. Peace would be assured.

But a marriage should be a free and willing decision to start a family. It should be based on love and respect.

It shouldn't be a contract to end a war.

Still, aside from the ethical point of view, there was another problem. Who could do it?

Senju and Uchiha hated each other. Sure, they wanted peace, but not at the price of _marrying_ their lifelong enemy.

And they had fought each other until that very day.

What a wonderful basis for a married life.

Both Sakura and Itachi knew that. But they couldn't give up on the idea of peace so easily. It would be a tough decision, but the lives of thousands could be saved. A new future could be shaped.

So Itachi spoke again. "If we ignore all the biggest problems for a moment… we should think about who could do this. The ones who marry have to be young, in order to make such a deal long enough for the hostilities to stop."

"So none of the Clan chiefs are able to do it, they are too… mature for it," Sakura nodded. "Besides, Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama and their closest relatives are already married. Still, the ones who marry must be in the main family branch to make the deal worthy."

"And they must not have misconceptions or prejudices," he added.

"And, they must be aware that there are things in common with the other part," she concluded.

Itachi and Sakura's gazes met. They both understood the other without speaking.

So the raven-haired man said, "I will be the one to marry on behalf of the Uchiha Clan. I am the heir and probably the only choice for my family."

The pink-haired woman replied, "I will be the one to marry for the Senju Clan. I am the only heir of the Clan and of right age."

They both regarded each other. Suddenly there was hesitation.

"Sakura-san," Itachi began cautiously, "please think carefully about it. By marrying me, you are giving up your freedom."

Sakura smiled a little. "There is no freedom while there is war. Don't forget, Itachi-san," she added, "that by marrying _me_, _you_ are giving up your freedom as well."

Their gazes met again.

The decision they were making was a huge one. They would stop war. They would save countless lives. They would make sure that no one else would sacrifice him or herself to obtain peace. They would also make sure that no one would be forced into a marriage they didn't want. No one would have to marry the unknown enemy to ensure peace.

It was a perfect road for peace.

It wasn't the time to be selfish.

But, well, if they _did_ think about themselves… They were giving up the possibility of having other relationships, because a divorce would not be a possibility. They were actually giving up _themselves_. They were binding each other together. Would it be okay to do so?

Their eyes, locked together, said it all.

Yes, it would.

They both smirked a little at each other. Sakura said, "Well, Itachi-san, if that was your way of making a marriage proposal… let's just say you have to work on the approach, don't you think?"

Itachi wasn't fazed. In fact, he smirked a little more. "But you wouldn't have accepted otherwise," he said smugly.

She giggled a little, but then became serious again. He sobered up as well. "Let's clear all the details before we speak about this to our Clans," she said. He nodded. She fidgeted a little, and seemed embarrassed. "By marriage," she continued, this time not meeting his eyes and blushing, "do you mean… _all_ of it?"

Itachi tried to act cool and collected as usual, but couldn't stop a faint tinge of red on his cheeks. His voice, despite his efforts, wasn't as calm as normal. "We could do a blank marriage, to make everything easier."

She seemed relieved. "Good. So that's settled. Then, about the marriage arrangements…"

Itachi interrupted her. "If you mean the place to live, we will build it, together with everything that will have to be built when peace will be declared. In fact, before we actually marry, many things will have to be done for this peace. It might even take more than a year to have enough things ready for the marriage."

Sakura shook her head. "I wasn't talking about that. What I meant to say is… what will our lives be like after we marry?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Please elaborate," he said politely.

She explained, "I mean, of course, everything will be different after war is over, but it's not like we will stop being ninja, right? Maybe we will create some kind of village, and the Clans will do missions together, learning to fight _with_ each other and not _against_ each other. But what will we do? You and I, I mean."

Itachi thought about it. "You are free to do whatever pleases you," he answered simply.

Sakura regarded him carefully. "So there isn't anything specific that is required from an Uchiha wife?"

He raised one eyebrow. She had learned that it meant that he was either surprised or puzzled, even if his face remained stoic. "No, there isn't. Why are you asking this? Is there anything specific that is required from a Senju husband?"

His tone denoted mild curiosity. She shook her head. "No, no, I just wanted to know, Itachi-san. But I wanted to speak about after the war. I… I don't think I will be a ninja on active duty anymore. Sure, I will continue training, but… I'd rather be a healer full-time. I know this sounds weak," she added hastily, "but I have seen enough violence. At least for a while. I'll fight when necessary and accept missions when offered, but not for some time. I would like to work in a new hospital which will have both Uchiha and Senju. And I'd like to maybe be a teacher," she added, smiling a little.

Itachi, to his own slight surprise, found her smile endearing. And the fact that she had such pure dreams made her worthy of his respect. "That doesn't make you weak at all, Sakura-san. I'm sure your dreams will be fulfilled. Though, I have to warn you, with your abilities, it is possible that it may take a while before your resignation is accepted."

She nodded in understanding and asked, "What would you like to do after war is over, Itachi-san?"

Itachi leaned against the tree again. "I never really thought about it," he admitted. "I concentrated on obtaining peace, not on what came after it. But I would like to retire from being on the field as well. I think I would enjoy mainly strategic work, which can be done from an office. And I must admit that teaching appeals to me as well," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"Well, there we have our lives planned out," Sakura exclaimed, happily. And then she frowned. "There is one last thing, though."

The Uchiha turned his head towards her. She was very serious, and met his gaze, determined. "I accept to marry you, Uchiha Itachi, in order to bring peace to our families. But on one condition." Her gaze hardened. "I will be treated with respect, but because of who _I_ am and not just because I'm a woman. If you take me as your wife, I expect you to do it correctly. That means accepting me, confiding in me, and treating me as an equal. You will rely on me as much as I rely on you. And you will have faith in me as much as I have in you." She took a deep breath. "I know you are probably a good man, Itachi-san," she continued, with a gentler tone, "but we actually don't know each other. And if we are to live under the same roof for the rest of our lives, I want to make things clear from the beginning." Her eyes blazed. "I want to have a fair and balanced relationship. I won't settle for anything less."

Itachi was quite impressed by her words. He stood up and walked towards her. She fidgeted a bit and made a move to distance herself from him. But he simply sat down in front of her and took her hand. She was barely able to hide her blush at the contact.

He looked her in the eye seriously. "I wouldn't have accepted anything less from you as well, Sakura," he said, dropping the honorific. He saw her eyes widen at that. He tilted the corner of his mouth upwards a little. "If we're getting married, we should get used to calling each other by our given names without honorifics, _Sakura_," he said, caressing her name with his voice, making her almost shiver. Almost. She managed to control herself. He continued as if nothing had happened. "If we are getting married, I expect us to have a wife-husband relationship. I will respect you and you will respect me. That means that inside our house we will be able to speak freely to each other. But to have that," and he squeezed her hand lightly, "we need trust. And that is built with time." He continued squeezing her hand. "But time is exactly what we will have when there will be peace. So I suggest we try our best."

Sakura nodded. She squeezed his hand back. "We will try," she agreed. Then she added, "If we do it like this, it will work. After all," she reminded them both, "being married also means that decisions have to be made _together_."

Itachi nodded to her and stood up. It was getting late. They had talked almost the whole night. Neither regretted it, of course, because they had found a way of obtaining peace.

Sakura stood up as well. "I think we must go back, Itachi." It felt strange to stop using honorifics. But it also felt right.

They looked at each other again. Itachi spoke first.

"I suggest we arrange a meeting between our Clans as soon as possible, with an offer of peace from both sides… if you agree," he added.

She seemed pensive. "Yes, it's fine. I think it's better if we do the meeting in the neutral zone of Essius, it's the nearest one for both sides," she answered.

Both nodded to each other. After clearing a few last details, a soft smile was exchanged and then they both left.

While Itachi was running back, he thought about the latest development while seeking peace.

There were many changes that were about to happen. But the most important one was that he would not be doing things on his own anymore.

He was going to have a wife.

That meant he was going to have to share his thoughts and his decisions.

To his surprise, he didn't mind at all.

…

. . .

. . .

...

A/N: the land of Essius was invented by me. If you read it the other way round, it becomes "Suisse", which is Switzerland. That's where I'm from, and it's known for always being neutral :-)


	3. Chapter 3 - Answer

**A/N**: a little note for meriamdz. I really appreciate your nice reviews, but I'm afraid I can't do what you ask. I stop a chapter when I feel a part is complete, that's true, but also for another reason. This story is already fully written, but I can only post the parts that I'm able to edit in my short visits to the computer. And, unluckily, I am still bedridden and only sometimes am allowed to have my laptop. But thank you for reviewing.

...

...

CHARACTERS and some AGES (their ages at the very beginning of the story, around mid-March, when Itachi and Sakura first met). Here they are written name-surname; in the story they are written in the Japanese way, surname-name.

…

Itachi Uchiha: 21 (born on the 9th June)

Sasuke Uchiha: 17

Fugaku Uchiha: 46

Mikoto Uchiha: 42

Shisui Uchiha: 29

Akemi Uchiha (Shisui's sister): 31 [her name's from Detective Conan]

Izuna Uchiha (Madara's brother)

Madara Uchiha (head of the Uchiha Clan), very OOC

. . .

Sakura Senju: 18 (born on the 28th March)

Naruto Uzumaki (sided with the Senju): 17

Tsunade Senju: 39 [yep, she's younger]

Shizune Senju: 28

Kakashi Hatake: 33

Mito Senju, nee Uzumaki (great-aunt of Naruto and wife of Hashirama)

Tobirama Senju (Hashirama's brother)

Hashirama Senju (head of the Senju Clan)

…

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 3 – ANSWER

…

After their meeting, Sakura hurried back to the Senju Headquarters. She wanted to speak to her adoptive mother as soon as possible. She was sure Itachi would speak to his family immediately as well.

The emerald-eyed young woman wanted peace. And there was a way of obtaining it. So it was important to reach it as quickly as possible, also to avoid other losses.

Tsunade was in the main quarters of the medical ward. She didn't like being too involved in the active strategies of the Senju, but since she was the granddaughter of the chief, she was an important personality nonetheless.

Sakura looked for her chakra signature, and was so impatient that she managed to spot her instantly. She also sensed the area around her mother, to make sure she wasn't busy with patients. Satisfied that no one was currently with Tsunade, she hurried towards her.

The blonde Senju had luckily just had some time to sleep. She had performed many surgeries the day before and had worn herself out. But she was now almost fully recovered.

Sakura practically threw herself at her.

"Mother…! Mother…! I need to speak with you…!" she hurriedly murmured, making sure not to gather any unwanted attention.

Tsunade was disoriented at her daughter's strange behaviour and impatience. "Sakura, calm down, what's the matter? Is it a patient…?"

"No, Mother, this is much more important," Sakura interrupted her quickly, breath a bit laboured. She looked around and extended her senses to make sure they were really alone. She dragged Tsunade into a little room that was used to stock medical supplies for emergency occasions and closed the door. She turned around and stared straight into her mother's eyes.

Sakura's deadly serious gaze took Tsunade aback. The Senju woman realized that something very important was going on.

"Mother, what I'm going to tell you will sound very strange, but I ask you to trust me and let me finish." The pink-haired woman took a deep breath. "Please, help me arrange a delegation of the most influent members of our Clan as soon as possible. Within the hour, if you can. We are going to meet the Uchiha to discuss a treaty about permanent peace."

Hashirama's granddaughter gaped at Sakura for a good ten seconds.

The first thought that crossed Tsunade's mind as she heard those words – once she was able to think again – was that her daughter had gone crazy.

A delegation of Senju. Within an hour. To meet the Uchiha. To speak about _peace_.

Yep. Definitely crazy.

But before the busty blonde could even _formulate_ those thoughts completely, Sakura threw her a dark look that clearly and surprisingly said _'get moving_'.

And somehow – even if that was the last thing that she expected from her beloved daughter – it was what Tsunade needed to trust her on that matter.

The blonde Senju woman didn't know what Sakura had in mind, nor if she was completely sane, but her daughter's eyes had always been the mirror of her soul and weren't able to lie.

And those eyes had just given her the feeling that Sakura knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

So Tsunade spun on her heels and went in search of her grandfather.

...

…

...

A short two hours later, the main members of the two most powerful Clans in history were facing each other in a large room, which had been offered by the land of Essius at both families' request.

Sakura was standing near her mother, inwardly trembling. She knew what she was doing, and she knew that it would bring peace, but she couldn't help being afraid. Right then she was in a room with the deadliest people in the world, both Uchiha and Senju, who hated each other. If she did the wrong thing, everyone would probably die.

She was still worrying, when she noticed a tall figure almost directly in front of her, albeit in the Uchiha group.

It was Itachi. Their gazes met, and his eyes flickered for the briefest of moments.

That gave her reassurance. They could do it.

Right then, Itachi quietly took a step forward. "Excuse me," he said, with his deep, calm and steady voice. Everyone looked at him. The Senju were wary, the Uchiha were tense. He walked to the middle of the room and looked around. "I will go straight to the point. We have arranged this meeting because it's time to put an end to this ominous war. And we hope to find an acceptable treaty to ensure peace."

Both the Uchiha and the Senju exploded in murmurs and quiet protests. Itachi didn't seem fazed.

He continued, "We have made sure that the head of each Clan is present, so they can find a satisfactory agreement together."

The Senju didn't break the silence. Fugaku, Itachi's father, spoke up. "You keep saying 'we', Itachi. Explain yourself, please. _We_ Uchiha were only informed that we were going to meet the Senju here for a peace treaty. _We_ don't know anything else."

Itachi answered, calmly, continuing with his previous words, "We intend to make a peace treaty between the Senju and the Uchiha. We intend to make war end once and for all. And we have something concrete to offer to make sure the peace will last."

Sakura met his gaze and took a step forward, surprising the Senju.

Itachi nodded in her direction. "We have met today," he said. Both he and Sakura had agreed it was best not to reveal for how long they had known each other. "We did not attack each other. We found out that we both desire peace. So we figured out an acceptable solution to reach it."

"An arranged marriage," Sakura completed, voice clear.

The Uchiha group hadn't expected a Senju to speak up. After looking at her, they immediately turned their eyes back towards their own clan heir, not knowing what else to expect. Itachi did nothing, letting Sakura speak.

She continued, "This slaughter has dragged on for far too long. It's time we stop with this meaningless war. Our Clans are destroying each other without any of them prevailing on the other. There is the possibility of working together and making a treaty. A piece of paper, however, is not enough. Something more concrete is necessary. Therefore, an arranged marriage is the solution."

A long silence followed, during which the two Clans thought over those words. Many murmurs began to rise.

Before any of the objections could be voiced, Sakura continued, "Do not worry. We have also figured out who are the ones that are going to be the active part of such an arrangement."

Senju Mito, Hashirama's wife, asked, "Who?"

"We are," Itachi and Sakura said simultaneously. There were a few gasps in the room.

Both turned to their respective Clan leaders, but without turning their back to each other. "We beg you to accept this offer. With an arranged marriage, the bonds between our Clans will be too strong to be severed. Especially since we are the heirs," Sakura explained.

She then faced her Clan fully. "I am the only choice for my Clan. I am the heiress of the Senju and of right age."

Itachi faced his own Clan. "I am also the only choice for my Clan. I am the heir of the Uchiha and of perfect age to marry."

Both allowed a long silence to stretch. No one spoke a word. What was happening was so utterly and completely unexpected, and shocking, that it was impossible to find anything to say.

The head of the land of Essius, a clever and peaceful man, who was hosting the meeting and had observed everything, decided it was time for him to intervene.

He cleared his throat. "Honourable Clans," he said, surprising everyone. But since they were the Senju and the Uchiha, they didn't show their surprise. "You have both received an offer from your opponent. What is your answer?"

…

. . .

. . .

…


	4. Chapter 4 - Together

**A/N**: I guess I should mention that the title of each chapter is the last word of the chapter. I got the idea from Springflake's story "Make Believe", which is a NaruSaku and has otherwise nothing to do with this story.

* * *

…

...

. . .

_The head of the land of Essius, a clever and peaceful man, who was hosting the meeting and had observed everything, decided it was time for him to intervene._

_He cleared his throat. "Honourable Clans," he said, surprising everyone. But since they were the Senju and the Uchiha, they didn't show their surprise. "You have both received an offer from your opponent. What is your answer?"_

…

CHAPTER 4 – TOGETHER

…

Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama looked at each other.

They had been enemies their whole lives. They had fought each other, together with their families, that whole time. They had also seen most members of their families being injured and die in that war.

What was the purpose of that war again? Right: find out which Clan was more powerful. And it had only escalated further from there.

To be honest, they were both tired. They had realized how wrong the conflict was. But neither would give up, because of pride.

And now, their Clan heirs were offering them a deal. If they took it, there would finally be peace.

Not to mention that, together, the two Clans would be more powerful than ever.

But if they didn't take it?

_No_. That outcome was so terrible that neither Madara nor Hashirama wanted to think about it.

So, by meeting each other's eyes, they both made a decision.

A decision that would bring peace.

Madara was the first one to answer. "As head of the Uchiha, I thank you for your offer, and gladly accept it."

The two Clans didn't move a muscle. If the agreement wasn't mutual, no one could tell what would happen.

Hashirama was the next one to speak. "As head of the Senju, I gladly accept your offer and thank you for it."

The head of Essius spoke. "Then I here declare that a peace treaty has been concluded between the Uchiha and the Senju. I will immediately have the Blood Documents ready to be signed to make the arrangement official." He left the room.

Everyone was silent. A huge and unexpected turn of events had taken place. After a moment, the Clans began to speak among themselves, discussing the outcome of the treaty.

The two families were still wary around each other. But they seemed to accept the idea of peace quite easily. Both were really tired of war. They didn't have the energy to continue hating each other when a concrete offer of peace was made.

In the midst of the voices and movements around, suddenly a hand grabbed Sakura's arm. Tsunade was looking at her, with eyes full of tears. "Sakura," she said, very quietly, so that only she and Itachi, who was right next to her, could hear. "I need to speak with you."

The pink-haired woman tried to smile, but to no avail. "Tell me, Mother."

Tsunade bit her lips. She seemed to debate whether to wait or to say what was on her mind immediately. She decided for the latter. "Sakura," she repeated, still quietly, "what you are doing is incredibly generous, but…" A silent, strangled gasp left her throat. "Think about it…! Sacrificing so much, and you are so young…!" A few tears flew down her cheeks.

Sakura's eyes shimmered. She would not let herself cry. She glanced at her mother, with a small smile. "It's worth it," she said quietly.

Tsunade hugged her. Tightly. "At least let me plan the wedding," she said, trying to smile.

The pink-haired woman chuckled softly. "Sure thing, Mother."

"And you." The blonde woman's voice was directed at Itachi. She was not harsh nor accusing, simply direct. "Take good care of my daughter. She is the most precious person for me. Treat her with the respect she deserves, or you will have to deal with me."

Her tone was flat and unassuming, but her eyes contained a deadly seriousness.

Itachi stared straight back into her eyes. "You have my word," he said evenly. His tone was honest.

Tsunade nodded, satisfied. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she didn't mind Itachi as a person. Then she grinned, even if some sadness still remained in her eyes. "What am I saying? You will have to deal with Sakura herself, which is much scarier than me when she's angry…" she teased.

Itachi's lips tilted upwards, while his fiancée reddened considerably. With a chuckle, Tsunade gave her daughter one last embrace and then went to speak with her grandfather.

In that moment, a woman with black hair and black eyes approached the couple. Her face was a blank mask. It was Uchiha Mikoto.

"Itachi," she murmured. Her husband Fugaku appeared by her side as well.

Itachi faced his parents. He regarded them head-on, Sakura right next to him.

Fugaku was the first one to speak, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Are you certain of your decision?" he asked.

"I am, Father," Itachi replied, firmly.

Fugaku nodded, like Tsunade, satisfied as well. His wife suddenly dropped her mask and smiled a little.

"I am proud of you, Itachi," she said, with unexpected warmth. "I cannot say I'm happy with your self-sacrifice, but I understand it is necessary." Her eyes then travelled on Sakura. The young Senju could see the gentleness in them. "I hope, my dear," she said, kindly, "that you will allow me to join in the preparations for the wedding."

Itachi sighed inwardly, even if he was a little amused. That was just what his mother was like. Now that the troubles of war were over, her true motherly nature could come to the surface again.

Sakura was surprised at the woman's words. She replied, "If you don't mind, Uchiha-sa–"

"Just call me Mikoto, dear," the Uchiha woman said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back. "If you don't mind, Mikoto-san, I'll introduce you to my mother. She demanded to organize the wedding as well, and since neither Itachi-san nor I have experience in this field, we will gladly accept your advice."

Mikoto was positively glowing with joy. She already liked the young Senju. And it hadn't escaped her notice that she had addressed Itachi with his first name. The young couple, a few hours before, had also decided that they would continue to use the honorifics in front of other people, at least for a while.

Sakura, followed by Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku, walked towards Tsunade, who was immersed in a conversation with Mito.

"Mother," Sakura called, respectfully.

The blonde woman turned towards her. "Yes, Sakura?"

The emerald-eyed woman replied, "Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, this is my mother, Senju Tsunade. Mother, I'd like to introduce Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku, my fiancée's parents. And I'm afraid you will have to share your wedding plans with Mikoto-san."

Tsunade nodded politely at her future relatives, and locked her eyes with Mikoto's at Sakura's last words. The two women, surprisingly, seemed to understand each other perfectly and exchanged a grin.

"Well then, Mikoto-san," Tsunade said, "What colour would you like for the table settings?"

Sakura groaned inwardly and excused herself, together with Itachi and Fugaku, leaving the two women to their excited chatter. Who would have thought that two former enemies could get along so well.

Fugaku cleared his throat. "So, Senju Sakura," he said, a bit awkwardly, "I guess I should say, welcome to our family." He didn't seem to be quite sure of what was the right thing to say. After all, she had been an enemy until a few hours before, and technically, she still was. But she was also going to be his daughter-in-law very soon. So Fugaku was trying his best to be considerate.

Sakura saw this, and she smiled a little. "Thank you, Fugaku-san," she said gently. Itachi gave her a soft look of approval and thanks.

Before anyone could do anything else, the head of the land of Essius came back. He held many scrolls and documents in his hands, and also a very small, nicely carved dagger.

The contracts were ready. The two Clan leaders cut their fingers with the dagger and signed the peace treaty. The economical and political details of the arrangement would be decided during the next meetings. An encounter about that was scheduled for the next day.

Then Itachi and Sakura stepped forward. Even if he was inwardly a bit apprehensive, the raven-haired man noticed that Sakura was much more scared than him. It seemed that the enormity of their sacrifice was finally getting to her.

Acting on an impulse, he gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him, startled. Their eyes met, and she could see how he was trying to reassure her. She relaxed a little, losing herself in those deep dark orbs. She then nodded shyly with her head, and they reached for the dagger together.

Each one of them cut the finger of the other. They signed the marriage papers.

As soon as they were done, a little light came out of the scroll, carving their names deep inside the paper.

The arranged marriage had become an official contract, signed with blood.

The two Clans, Uchiha and Senju, were now bound together.

…

. . .

. . .

…


	5. Chapter 5 - Place

A/N: this is quite a narrative chapter…

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 5 – PLACE

…

Time passed quickly from then on.

The day after the treaty was signed, the whole two Clans had been informed of the peace. There had been another meeting between the Clan heads, and they had quickly made the most important arrangements. Some economical issues had been solved immediately: both Itachi and Sakura had said they wouldn't lose time with formalities like a dowry and such. They would simply keep their own money, what they already had, without receiving any from the Clans. It was the easiest way. Other details would be sorted in time.

Right then, the most important problem was what to do now that war was over.

To the surprise of both the Uchiha and the Senju, it had been the young couple of the arranged marriage that had intervened again. Itachi and Sakura explained their ideas of peace, suggesting the creation of a village with both Clans, not with a unique ruler but a democracy, with a council of people which was going to reach the decisions; also, there would be one representative for each field of importance in the council, in order to keep the balance.

They had also had many other suggestions. It was from Sakura the idea of a big hospital or medical centre. The creation of a strategic unit, which would incorporate the two Clans, for defence purposes against the outside, was from Itachi. Also, they both insisted that a system was to be created to help and support the true victims of the war: widows, orphans, wounded who would be crippled for life, and so on.

The Elders of each Clan were bewildered at their heirs' suggestions. Those proposals, together with the large approval they received from people, made it clear that peace was something everyone wanted.

Of course, not _everyone_ got used to peace so quickly.

Senju Tobirama for example, Hashirama's brother, was still quite suspicious of the Uchiha. He didn't trust them. Still, he would never do anything to jeopardize the peace, mainly for two reasons. One was that he, too, was tired of war; he had been fighting practically his whole life. The other reason was that he was very fond of Sakura. She was the Senju heir; by adoption, yes, but he loved her dearly nonetheless. She was a very nice girl, and Tobirama was completely aware of the enormity of her sacrifice. Who was he to try to ruin the peace she was doing so much for? Also, Tobirama had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, that he held some admiration for Uchiha Itachi for his sacrifice as well. After all, like Sakura, he had given up his freedom. And Tobirama couldn't just ignore that. Maybe there _was_ something good among the Uchiha.

Some Elders of the Uchiha Clan had expressed their perplexity as well, especially Izuna, Madara's brother. But after Madara had clearly and patiently explained all the benefits that came with the peace, they had relented. In particular, after realizing the extent of the treaty, Izuna was proud of Itachi for his actions. And he couldn't help but be captivated by the pink-haired woman from the other side, too.

Normal people from both the Senju and the Uchiha _loved_ the couple. Everyone knew that theirs had been an arranged marriage. Everyone knew why they had accepted to do it. And that made the respect for them only increase. Their sacrifice for peace granted them a huge popularity.

Everyone knew how powerful Itachi and Sakura were. And the fact that they had accepted to marry the enemy made many people think, especially the young ones. It meant that peace was something that was concretely possible. And, this way, many people decided to push their prejudices and mistrusts aside and try to make the peace actually work.

It had been hard at first. How could one just forgive and forget the active battles that had happened until a few days before? War couldn't be wiped out like that. Memories couldn't be erased. The scars of the past would always remain.

But it was possible to try. Sakura and Itachi gave the example. They still hadn't gotten married officially, since there was too much to do in the meantime – much to the delight of Tsunade and Mikoto, who had therefore more time to plan the details of the wedding reception –, but they already worked together. They made sure to attend to all the meetings, not alone but together. All the reconstruction and visits to wounded they did it together. They knew how important it was to give an example of the true collaboration between the two Clans. They knew it was important to show that they could work together without mistrust. However, they didn't know how much people needed to see such a thing.

They came to be practically worshipped. They became almost like royalty. People bowed when they passed, and many thanked them in tears for their actions. Both Itachi and Sakura had already been loved and esteemed among their family members, but now they became even more respected. And each in the other's Clan as well.

Still, not everyone began to trust the ones they still considered enemies. Surprisingly, this happened even among some young ones. Specifically, Sakura's seventeen-year-old cousin, Naruto, wouldn't budge. The Uchiha were killers, and he refused to accept them as allies.

That was his position. It didn't matter that Sakura explained and begged, he wouldn't change his mind. He even tried to steer away from the woman he considered a sister, since her husband was going to be an Uchiha. He knew why the emerald-eyed Senju was getting married, and he couldn't find it in himself to condemn her for it, but he was too stubborn to acknowledge her sacrifice.

That was how things were, until something else happened. Itachi had a younger brother, the same age as Naruto, whose name was Sasuke. He was just as stubborn as Naruto in refusing the Senju. Sasuke idolized his brother, and disliked the pink-haired woman who was going to be his wife. He didn't care that she was kind and reminded him of his mother with her thoughtful actions. She was the one who was going to steal his brother from him. Despite the fact that he knew why the two were getting married, he couldn't accept it.

Itachi and Sakura were aware of this situation. They did their best to be patient and understanding as long as they could. But in the end, they lost their patience. They didn't have the time to deal with two stubborn young people that did nothing to help build the peace they were so desperately seeking. So they came up with a plan. After asking the permission of the Clan heads, they proceeded to convince Naruto and Sasuke to meet them in a place in the forest. There, the four of them faced each other. Itachi and Sakura were blunt towards the two younger relatives: they made it clear that what they were doing was for the benefit of both Clans and the new village that was being built, whose name was going to be 'Konoha'. Then they told them that, if they still had issues with it, they could beat each other to their heart's content there. The Clan heads had given them their permission. Without another word, Itachi and Sakura left.

No one knew what exactly had happened that day between Naruto and Sasuke. It was certain that they had unleashed their stubbornness on each other, because they had come back only one day later, both in deplorable conditions. But they had met many other times, and no one knew what they did, besides probably beating the crap out of each other. Sakura and Itachi sometimes observed them from a distance, and noticed that they were both warming up to the other's Clan. Sasuke wasn't rude towards Sakura anymore, and Naruto accepted to be in the same room with other Uchiha without throwing a tantrum. It was not until the two fiancées caught a glimpse of Naruto and Sasuke kissing in the forest that they truly understood what was going on between them. And even though they were a bit confused about _how the hell_ it had possibly happened, they were happy for them.

The pink-haired Senju and the raven-haired Uchiha still weren't married. They lived with their respective Clans for the moment. However, besides attending to all formal and public events together, they made a point of seeing each other alone sometimes. In order to share one's life with someone else's, it was necessary to have at least a friendly relationship with the other part. They wanted to get used to the idea of living together, and to do that, they needed to get to know each other. And the best way to do so was to imitate their first encounters near the neutral lands, with the addition of more conversation.

It was a good compromise for both of them. They could get a break from their many duties, and they could get to know each other better. And what they found out wasn't bad. Something akin to friendship was quickly beginning to form between them. They could accept and get used to the idea of sharing their lives.

On one of those occasions, Sakura had also introduced Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi was a shinobi with no true ties, friend of the Senju, who had always refused to join the battle against the Uchiha. And for a very good reason. He had had a friend among the Uchiha, whose name was Obito. Obito had sacrificed himself to protect him, and had given him one of his Sharingan eyes before dying. Kakashi was known as "the Copy ninja" because of his Sharingan and, even if he had been a long-time friend of Hashirama, he couldn't engage in a war against the Uchiha – who, by the way, didn't trust him _precisely_ because he had the Sharingan. Therefore, he had remained neutral. He had come to the Senju as soon as he had heard about the peace treaty, of which he hadn't known the details. The arranged marriage had been a huge shock for him. Peace was something he had desired, yes, but what a price was going to be paid…! And by Sakura…! Sakura was like a daughter to him; even if he didn't participate in the war, he was a friend of the Senju family, and had become very fond of the adoptive child of Tsunade. Being informed of her intentions had been an upsetting discovery. Sakura, who looked up at him as a father, had wanted him to meet her fiancée. Kakashi had startlingly acted like a very protective parent: he had asked many questions to the young Uchiha, doing his best to judge his character. And, unexpectedly, after a few meetings, he had reluctantly told Sakura that '_your Uchiha isn't that bad_'. For his side, Itachi had found the Copy ninja clever and worthy of his respect.

The raven-haired Uchiha had wanted Sakura to meet some people of his family as well. In particular, he made her meet his cousin, Shisui. The young Senju woman was quite disconcerted by him, because Shisui was very different from the other Uchiha, who were calm, collected, stoic, and a bit socially awkward. He was instead open, chatty, loved to joke and was always happy to the point of being almost annoying. At first Sakura hadn't known how to handle him, since he was so different from what she had gotten used to. But she soon realized that he was Itachi's best friend for a reason, because even if he acted like a moron, he was clever and attentive, very fond of his younger cousin and therefore intent on analyzing Sakura minutely to decide whether he approved of her or not. To her delight, she passed the test. And, feeling a bit adventurous, she decided to try something. She had asked Itachi first, to make sure Shisui was unattached. Then she introduced him to another cousin of hers, Shizune, who was just one year younger than the Uchiha. And to Itachi and Sakura's surprised amusement, they had hit it off instantly.

Shisui also had an older sister, Akemi, but she was currently away as an ambassador to other lands, together with a party of both Senju and Uchiha, to inform the world of their liaison and ask about the position the other countries were going to take. Akemi would be back for the wedding.

Speaking to each other was becoming easier. Itachi and Sakura met often and got to know each other little by little. Their conversations spaced from small talk to serious business transactions.

In the meantime, their wedding was approaching. They had agreed to marry once their house was built, but they hadn't expected it to be ready so quickly. To their astonishment, many people had wanted to help in that, so their house was one of the first to be ready in the brand-new village of Konoha.

It was not in the centre of the village. It was on the left side of it, next to a mountain, with a little stream flowing nearby. They had decided its structure in advance. It had two floors. On the upper one, there were two normal-sized bedrooms, one next to the other, where they would sleep; two other bedrooms in case there were guests or unexpected patients, and just one large bathroom, because they had decided to take turns instead of having two different bathrooms on that floor. On the ground floor, there was the entrance hall, a bathroom but very small, a large kitchen that included the dining room, a very large living room with long sofas and two big tables where they could work, and the armoury. Both Sakura and Itachi had also been adamant about the presence of a big library in the living room; they had been surprised by the fact that they both enjoyed reading, not only for work, but for leisure as well.

Overall, theirs was a very nice house, and it even had a nice porch in the entrance. Itachi and Sakura knew that they could live together in such a house without too much trouble.

What scared them both a little, even if neither would ever admit it, was that the actual moment of their marriage was about to come.

Not long before their wedding date, it was also Itachi's birthday. He became twenty-two years old. He wasn't the type to throw a huge party and expect presents, especially not with so many other things to be settled. Besides, very few people knew when his birthday was. Sakura herself had found out only because Mikoto had told her. The pink-haired woman had turned nineteen in March, not so long after her first meeting with the Uchiha and before the treaty, but she hadn't known that her fiancée's birthday was so close. She decided to give him a little present, even if she didn't know if he would appreciate it. The day of his birthday they met as they did almost everyday, and went through their work as usual. When they were about to leave in the evening, she smiled at him sheepishly, wished him a happy birthday and gave him a little bottle. She explained they it contained eye drops, which had the effect to relieve and soothe the eyes after an overuse of the Sharingan. She knew it was useful because she had studied and created that medication for Kakashi. Itachi was touched by her gentle thought and earnestly thanked her. That same evening, he took her out to dinner as a way to express his gratitude. Since the village was still being built, there weren't exactly the best places to have a fanciful dinner around there, so they just went to a ramen stand. But it was the first occasion in which they shared a meal. And they had a good time together.

Meanwhile, even if there still weren't any restaurants on the evening of Itachi's birthday, the village was really being built with exceptional speed. People couldn't wait to have peace for real, so they put all their efforts, every day, to make things progress in that direction.

Tsunade and Mikoto, even if they were busy with other matters, had announced that the preparations were finished. The wedding was going to be in a large clearing in the forest.

…

On a warm day towards the end of June, only a few months after they had met for the first time, the wedding between Uchiha Itachi and Senju Sakura took place.

…

. . .

. . .

…

...

A/N:

So yes, Konoha will not have a Kage, but a Council... with members chosen for their skill and ability. And yes, Madara is completely OOC.

If you're thinking that this story is almost over, please think again. Itachi and Sakura are only at the beginning of their lives together, they still have to fall in love.

In the next chapter there is going to be the wedding. However, I have to recover from my illness first. I'm too sick to continue editing for the next few days.

Thank you _so much_ to everyone who read this story so far. I was astonished by the response, and I'm incredibly grateful. You have no idea of how much it means to me.


	6. Chapter 6 - Whispered

**A/N**: so if it was confusing about the ages… Itachi has just turned 22, while Sakura turned 19 a few days after their first meeting in the forest.

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 6 – WHISPERED

…

A large part of the forest, where there already was a natural clearing, had been decorated in unimaginable ways. Flowers were everywhere. Even the large space for the guests was full of green plants and delicately scented blossoms.

No one had wanted to miss the occasion. It was nothing more than a simple ceremony, but its symbolic significance was incredible.

It was the union of the Uchiha and the Senju Clans.

The one to celebrate the wedding would be the head of the land of Essius. He was dressed accordingly and was waiting for the couple to arrive. A large space among the crowd had been left clear, so the groom and the bride could pass through.

When Itachi appeared to walk down the aisle, with his mother's arm linked to his, everyone held its breath. The young Uchiha heir had never been so handsome. His hair was tied in a low ponytail, as usual, and he was wearing a very elegant black tuxedo that made many women burst into tears. He was just _so_ handsome that many people became envious of Sakura – even if for just the short period of time of the ceremony; after it, they would go back to worship her as usual.

Mikoto, dressed in a simple but nice-looking lilac gown, was incredibly proud. Her eldest son was getting married that day. He had refused her choice of clothes for him, telling her he would find something on his own. And the Uchiha woman had to admit that he had done a very good job.

Itachi arrived where the Essius Leader was standing and turned towards the direction he had come from. His mother went a little more to the left, where the other most important members of the ceremony were standing. She spotted her husband and Tsunade and joined them quickly. Both turned around as well, eager for the arrival of the bride.

Then Sakura appeared, on Kakashi's arm, and everyone was stunned into silence.

She was absolutely _breathtaking_.

Her hair was in an elegant updo, with a few strands that escaped to frame her face. Her white dress wasn't too elaborated, but it still hugged her figure very nicely, and a long veil completed the outfit. Now the men were the ones to be envious of Itachi.

Kakashi was in a dark blue tuxedo, gently guiding his surrogate daughter down the aisle. She had chosen her dress herself, despite all the protests from Tsunade and Mikoto, which she had quieted by saying that it was _her_ wedding and she could handle at least the clothes. And now the two elder women had to admit that she, too, had been able to choose well on her own.

When she had begun the actual walk towards her wedding, Sakura had thought she was calm and relaxed. After all, it was an arranged marriage for peace. But, as they reached the middle of the long aisle between the guests, she began to panic a little. Kakashi felt her tensing and tried to offer his support by squeezing her arm lightly. But the pink-haired woman was seriously anxious now. It was like stage fright. She was very confused and worried, she wasn't sure what to d–

Until she met the gaze of her husband-to-be.

Itachi was standing next to the head of the land of Essius and was expecting her. When she had appeared, in all her beauty, he had almost openly gaped.

Almost. Uchiha didn't gape.

But she had truly been a beauty to behold.

And she was coming forward to marry _him_.

That was, until she reached the middle of the aisle. She still hadn't met his eyes. He noticed that her shoulders were a little tense, and she was clutching Kakashi's arm very tightly.

Then, suddenly, she looked up directly at him. Their gazes met, and their eyes locked together. Itachi saw that she was apprehensive. But, the moment they stared at each other, he could see that she relaxed, and her unease disappeared. She even smiled. And that smile took his breath away.

Sakura had not realized how good-looking Itachi was until that moment. When their eyes had met, her sudden fears had left her, and she had felt safe. A bit sheepish about her unreasonable reaction, she had squeezed Kakashi's arm in reassurance, smiled and continued towards the end of the clearing.

When she arrived, she left Kakashi's arm and took the hand Itachi was offering her. His eyes had never left her the whole time.

As the ceremony began and flew by, they didn't look away from each other. Sakura was keeping her eyes firmly on the deep obsidian orbs that were completely focused on her, and that seemed to regard her with something akin to… warmth? No, it was probably wrong. But she didn't look away all the same.

Itachi was completely concentrated on the emerald eyes of his wife-to-be. Did she know how enticing she was? Did she know how _trusting_ her gaze was, and how it gave him a feeling of strange contentment?

Neither of them could inwardly deny that that arranged marriage wasn't beginning badly.

In fact, it wasn't beginning badly _at all_.

...

When it was the moment of the most important part of the ceremony, many people became a bit nervous and a general feeling of anticipation swept among the guests.

Sakura, as it was costume to do so, had to be the first one to speak. Her eyes had not left her raven-haired betrothed for one second since the beginning.

"Itachi," she said, voice clear and limpid, "will you accept me as your wife?"

"I will," he murmured, never leaving her eyes. "And will you, Sakura, accept me as your husband?"

"I will," she replied quietly, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

They both gave a slight nod to the other. And then, they were given a kunai with ancient engravings by the head of the land of Essius.

They expected people to become tense, or alarmed. After all, even if everyone knew how the ritual worked, they had been enemies until a short time before, and one could never be cautious enough. But no one did anything. It seemed that some real trust was really beginning to form between the two Clans.

However, that wasn't the time to be concentrated on Clan politics.

Both Itachi and Sakura held up their left hand. Each slashed his own one in the palm. Some blood spilled out. They put their bleeding hands together and made sure there was contact. When they had found a correct position for their hands, they closed their eyes. Both sent their chakra through the slash in their hands. And since their hands were one against the other, their chakra and their blood combined.

The leader of the land of Essius took a step forward. Slowly, deliberately, he put his own hands over theirs. He too let his chakra flow, and it created a circle around their hands. He then removed his hands but continued to mould his circling chakra without touching the young couple anymore. The chakra in the air began to move faster and faster around the two connected hands. And then, with a swish, it closed around them, like a rope that was suddenly pulled and tied.

As soon as contact was made, a huge light erupted from there.

The arranged marriage had been sealed.

Itachi and Sakura let go of their respective hands. The pink-haired woman, however, grabbed his hand again to heal the wound. Then she healed hers as well. It was costume to have the marital cut cured by an official healer, but since the bride herself was one of the best medics in the world, it hadn't been considered necessary.

The young couple had not dropped eye contact for a second.

...

…

...

After the whole traditional part of the wedding ceremony was over – it was quite a long event –, there was of course a huge feast, instead of a _conventional_ wedding reception. Both Senju and Uchiha were so happy that they truly enjoyed the time together, and Mikoto and Tsunade, who had foreseen such a thing, had organized it all perfectly.

While they were walking among the guests, Sakura whispered something in Itachi's ear and he nodded to her. He located Shisui who was – unsurprisingly – with Shizune, and questioned him on the whereabouts of his sister, Akemi, which Sakura had finally met earlier that day. Shisui spotted his sibling and made her come to them. In the meantime, Sakura had looked for Kakashi and forced him to come with her. As soon as the newlyweds found each other again, they introduced Akemi and Kakashi, before disappearing in the crowd. The couple had decided that a little matchmaking wouldn't hurt anybody, as long as it was kindly meant. Itachi had told Sakura that Akemi was a nice person who was just too engrossed in her work as a ninja, and Sakura had thought that maybe she could enjoy the company of Kakashi, who had the same problem.

Itachi and Sakura spoke with many people, accepting the kind wishes of happiness from members of both Clans, and also from members of other countries, who had come to attend the ceremony. Mikoto and Tsunade had both been in tears when they had approached them, and they had kissed their children dreamily, almost exploding with glee. The Senju-Uchiha couple had found it amusing, but also very endearing. Their mothers were really good to them.

Later that evening, when things had begun to get a little out of hand after some people had drunk too much, Itachi glanced at his wife, noticing that she was now quite tired. He gently took her hand. She looked up at him questioningly.

He bent forward a little. "Let's go home," he murmured in her ear.

She nodded. "Yes, home," she said, a bit somnolent.

Itachi smirked at seeing her so tired. They stood up from their seats and quietly took their leave. They had already thanked and properly bid their goodbyes to everyone.

With a teleportation jutsu, they found themselves right outside their new house. Both of them had already covered it with strong protections, so that no one could teleport him or herself inside. And only they were able to enter it, unless they gave explicit permission to someone else. Both valued their privacy, of course, but it was a safety measure as well.

They entered the quiet house and went to the upper floor. When they reached their respective bedrooms, they stopped.

Sakura yawned, putting a hand on her mouth. "Goodnight, Itachi," she said sleepily. She turned the handle of her bedroom door and disappeared inside, but not before hearing his equal reply.

"Goodnight, Sakura," he whispered.

…

. . .

. . .

…

A/N: this was a wedding ceremony completely made up by me. It seemed appropriate for an arranged marriage. A kiss is not included. Wouldn't it be strange if it was?

And I know… in the Naruto world (but in Japan as well), the clothes I described are _not_ what they would wear on such an occasion. But, unfortunately, I saw so much DeviantArt with the Naruto characters in western clothes that I can't really imagine them in kimonos anymore. I'm sorry if someone hoped for a traditional shinto ceremony.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 - Understanding

A/N: this chapter is kind of fast-paced... it was written on the evening before my first exam, and I was incredibly nervous. So I apologize for it being partially narration and partially with an actual scene.

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 7 – UNDERSTANDING

…

After their wedding, they had to make their living arrangements work. And to make them work, they had to make sure their duties in the house were equally divided. After all, they were some kind of… house-mates, weren't they?

So, first of all, the laundry. Since both were used to doing it on their own, they decided to continue that way: each would do his own part. The cleaning of the house was divided between them: they would be doing it in turns. Also bringing the trash away would be done in turns.

To go shopping for food… surprisingly, it was something they wanted to do together, in the beginning at least. That way, they could discover what the other preferred and later be able to shop alone and buy everything that was needed and liked by both. Then they had to decide about the cooking. To Itachi's slight amusement, he found out that Sakura had many skills, but cooking was not one of them. She could make semi-decent meals, but she wasn't good in that field. And to her chagrin, Itachi just _had_ to be very good. He was, in fact, an _amazing_ cook. But he was also merciful, and didn't tease her too much about it. In fact, he offered to teach her. After hesitating for a while, she accepted. And to both their bewilderment, she learned very quickly. In less than a few weeks she had become quite a good cook, and she began to enjoy being in the kitchen, too.

However, she felt guilty for a while. He had taught her something. What had she done for him? The right occasion came a few days after she had begun her cooking lessons. She found out that Itachi lacked… good infirmary skills. That meant he was able to bandage an injury properly, but he didn't have very clear ideas about correct basic first aid. The fact that he actually _didn't_ know something had made Sakura gape at him. However, remembering his kindness when had found out she couldn't cook, she had timidly offered to teach him some basic medical jutsu. He had accepted – she was one of the best medics in the world, only a fool would have refused – and had learned rapidly. After all, Sakura mused, he _was_ a genius, and he wasn't happy about that gap in his many abilities.

So far, the arrangements worked.

They took turns in the kitchen and in using the bathroom upstairs. Cooking breakfast was something they usually did together, in companionable silence. Once they were finished, they informed the other of their plans for the day. Then they went to their work, Sakura to the newly built hospital she was running and Itachi to the strategic unit he was head of. Sometimes they had lunch together in one of the new restaurants. Many people had retired from being ninja and pursued other interests, among which there was also cookery. A lot of shops and restaurants had opened, right after their marriage.

The Senju-Uchiha couple usually met at home for dinner. They took turns in cooking – after Sakura had learned, of course –, and usually did the washing-up and the cleaning together. It was funny, but welcome, for both of them, to see the other in an apron and busy with domestic duties, instead of fighting and killing on the battlefield.

Sometimes, when they finished work early, they met at home in the late afternoon and spent the evening together, engaging in small talk. Other days they brought their work at home and completed it together in the large living room. There were two tables for a reason, after all. They sometimes asked the other for an opinion or an advice, and told each other what their day had been like. At first, it was mainly Sakura speaking. But, after a while, she also began to ask kind questions, so Itachi became used to tell her about his day as well. They also exchanged opinions on how it was going in the newfound peace, and things were surprisingly good. People were happy. It was working. Their arranged marriage had been worth it. And as Sakura had once said, almost without thinking, being married was not that bad.

And, even if he hadn't replied, Itachi had silently agreed with her, wholeheartedly.

One morning, when both had had the day off and had just cleaned up after having breakfast, Itachi asked Sakura if she had something specific in mind for that day. She answered that she was probably going to meet Shizune to discuss on some antidotes they were working on, but only in the late afternoon, because her Senju cousin was… busy… with Shisui for the morning. At Itachi's raised eyebrow, Sakura, blushing and averting her eyes, admitted that Shizune and Shisui had hit it off almost _too_ well. Itachi smirked a little and then asked her if she would spar with him.

The emerald-eyed woman – after the blush had disappeared – was very surprised by his request, but agreed nonetheless. But not before deciding where to go for their training session. It wouldn't be good for the peace if they were seen fighting against each other, even if it was just for training. Also, considering their skills, it was best to go to a secluded area to not alarm anyone with explosions and massive destructions.

They went to a place in the forest on the other side of the mountain that was next to their house. The house itself was on the border of the village, so an entire mountain was between the spot they had chosen and Konoha. They began their training session by observing each other from the opposite sides of the decided battleground. Neither wanted to be the first to attack. Finally, Sakura lost her patience and lounged forward. The raven-haired man activated his Sharingan and tried to use his illusions on her. But she was smart. She wouldn't look him in the eye, not even once. Itachi made sure never to be on the receiving end of her fists, because he was well aware of the damage they could cause. Especially after he barely managed to duck another well-aimed kick that hit the ground and flattened a dozen trees. Sakura was careful to avoid his eyes, but she was also aware that he had many other techniques as well. He used other genjutsu that didn't require the Sharingan, but thanks to her affinity with illusions, she was able to dispel them all quickly and even respond to some of them. As he got closer they engaged in a concentrated taijutsu spar, in which his superior speed made it difficult for Sakura not to meet his eyes to discern his movements. He had to be very cautious, too, because the short distance made her chakra-enhanced attacks more powerful. For example, when she nearly missed his arm, he felt a bruise forming, because her chakra was surrounding her fist and close proximity was enough to cause damage. As they separated, the breathing of both was a bit laboured. As they began to use ninjutsu, everything became a blur, because they were able to counter each elemental attack, but only at maximum speed and concentration. After a while, both began to mix the various techniques' fields, without sticking only to one at a time. Ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu were combined and united with great nonchalance by both.

Their sparring session became really long, much longer than either had expected. Their abilities and skills were indeed amazing. But in the end, Sakura got distracted for a moment, and Itachi used that to pin her to the ground with his body, with a kunai against her throat. Both were panting hard.

The Uchiha slowly stood up, and held out a hand to help her get up as well. She accepted his hand, looked around at the damage they had caused – which was considerable – and then dared to look at his eyes, finding them luckily without Sharingan. He noticed this and asked her why she had completely avoided his eye technique. Not only did it require constant focus, it was so careful that it seemed as if she was deeply scared of it. Sakura averted her eyes again and replied that she didn't know what effect the illusions of the Sharingan would have on her, because she had another personality inside her head. Itachi seemed intrigued, so she explained that her 'Inner' had been much more present when she was younger, while now she was in a dormant phase. Sakura didn't know if and how she would act against the Sharingan. Itachi gently asked her if she wanted to try. After a few moments of hesitation, she accepted.

They found out that 'Inner' did indeed wake up and chased the intruded out of her mind, and with very colourful words, too. That meant that Sakura had a protection against the infamous Tsukuyomi and the other illusions of the Uchiha bloodline limit, and Itachi was fascinated by that. However, that didn't mean that Sakura could now be fearless of the Sharingan. She could free herself from its techniques, yes, but it still took a few seconds before she was able to do so. And a few seconds could mean life or death in a real battle.

Nonetheless, from then on, Itachi and Sakura made a point of sparring together sometimes, something they both found useful. It was also a reminder that war could still happen again. He was more powerful than her, but not by much, and she was a worthy opponent. They couldn't have a regular schedule, with all the things that had to be done, but they also didn't want to lose their skills. Therefore, when they had time, they trained together. And each time, a part of the forest paid the consequences. But they had made sure to inform the brand-new Council of Konoha about what they were doing, and the Council had agreed to plant some new trees from time to time.

They were now in the middle of summer. For the time being, peace was something concrete that was working. The Senju-Uchiha couple was getting along quite well and spent time together without problems.

On one of their evening together, they had less work than usual. They were one on each coach, relaxing a little.

Itachi decided to ask her something he had been curious about for quite a long time. He knew it was a personal question, but they were married, and if that didn't give one the occasion to ask something personal, he didn't know what did.

"Sakura, if you don't mind me asking… Your family…"

Sakura interrupted him. "You want to know about my adoption, don't you?"

Itachi was quiet. His silence told her she was right, but it also told her that he wouldn't force her to say anything. The pink-haired woman correctly interpreted that and said, a bit more gently, "It's fine. I was expecting you to ask much sooner. And you have the right to know, even if there isn't much to say." She made herself a bit more comfortable against the pillows. "I have no memory of my parents. I wasn't old enough to remember them when they died. Their death was because of an illness. Tsunade, as a medic, was called to cure them, but she arrived too late. I was just two or three years old. Feeling guilty, even if it wasn't her fault they had died, Tsunade adopted me and took care of me. When I grew up, she told me about the parents I had forgotten. I was already interested in medicine, but knowing that my own parents had died of an illness was what actually made me become a healer."

Itachi, very quietly, asked, "Do you know who your parents were?"

Sakura nodded. "Their surname was Haruno. They were civilians, even if it seems they had very good chakra control, which I inherited. But I am a full Senju member. I grew up among them; they are my family. In all the ways that count, Tsunade is my mother. And I am the heiress of the Clan. Please don't think," she averted her eyes, "that you married just an adopted orphan."

Itachi's eyes widened a little. Did she really believe he would think something like that? In an instant he was standing in front of her and regarding her seriously.

"I would never think something like that, Sakura," the raven-haired man said quietly, holding her gaze firmly, and then surprising her by sitting down next to her. "I am very aware of the merits of the woman I married." He saw his wife blush slightly.

Sakura was embarrassed at her husband's tender comment, so she tried to shift his attention towards something else. "What about you, Itachi? What about your family?"

He seemed a bit wary. "You have already met my parents, my brother and my cousins," he said. "That's it."

She wasn't happy about that answer, so she elaborated further. "I meant your childhood. What was it like?"

He tensed. He sat up and turned his back to her. "If you don't mind, it's not something I wish to speak about."

Sakura was on edge. She had never seen such a reaction from him. So she replied, with a lighter tone, "Alright." She changed the subject. "Did you hear the latest rumour? Kakashi asked Akemi out!"

Itachi relaxed a little and sat down next to her again. "Really?"

She nodded and continued to tell the details of the last shocking news. While she was speaking, Itachi found her hand and squeezed it briefly, in silent thanks for her understanding.

…

. . .

. . .

…

A/N: I just _had_ to mention Inner Sakura, since I never mentioned her in any of my stories before. And with Sakura's adoption I hope I explained why her surname is Senju.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 - Me

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 8 – ME

…

Some weeks later, there was an unpleasant incident.

A few rogue ninja attacked the village. People had to fight to defend themselves. Thanks to the excellent evacuation and counterattack plans studied by the strategic unit led by Itachi, there were no casualties.

Two young newlywed shinobi, however, whose house was at the village border, had been surprised in their sleep. Their conditions, as they arrived at the hospital, were desperate. Their possibilities of surviving were close to zero.

Tsunade was absent. She had gone to a faraway land to find some precious medical herbs. Shizune was busy tending to the wounded of the ongoing battle. Only Sakura was around and, being the most skilled medic, had to do what she could. She performed long hours of surgery on both patients at the same time, alone. No other medic was proficient enough to help her.

After making sure that the threat was taken care of – the rogue ninja had all been captured, knocked out and sent to the interrogation unit, who had been told to forgo the gentle treatment –, Itachi had gone to the hospital to assess the situation.

He was informed that his wife had done the miracle: both patients were alive and wouldn't suffer any permanent damage. A strange sense of pride invaded Itachi's chest at the praises the pink-haired woman was receiving. He went to look for her, but before he could reach her office, one of the elder nurses told him that Sakura had left the hospital right after making sure the two injured people were completely stable. They were now sleeping peacefully, entirely safe.

The raven-haired man went home as well. When he arrived, he found it uncharacteristically quiet and without any light on. Eyebrows slightly raised, he undid the protection seals they used on their house and entered.

The hall was quiet, but he heard a faint sound coming from the living room. Worried, he went there.

Sakura was sitting on the floor, with her knees hugged to her chest, crying.

Itachi was silent. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know if she wanted to see him or not.

Then he realized she wasn't even aware of his presence. So, a bit uncertain, he called her name.

"Sakura…"

She snapped her head up. As soon as she saw him, she drew back in the opposite direction, hiding her face in her knees again.

"Go away, please," came her strangled sob.

Itachi was now very worried. He couldn't just leave her there, especially since he didn't know what was wrong with her. He had never seen her like that. She was a shinobi after all. A few times she had been afraid, sometimes a bit on edge, but never so completely broken.

Therefore he took a few steps forward, kneeled down and touched her arm. She flinched and tried to scoot away, but he wouldn't let her. He was also displeased, because she didn't seem to trust him enough to confide in him.

So, in a swift move, he embraced her.

She squealed in surprise, but she was already in his arms, with her form pressed against his and her head resting on his chest. They were both squatted on the floor now.

Sakura was too distressed to care. She resumed her sobbing, this time in his chest.

She had accepted to be close to him. It was progress. Itachi, however, still wasn't satisfied.

Holding her in his embrace, he whispered in her hair, "Sakura, what's the matter with you? You just did the incredible, you saved the two shinobi–"

He was interrupted by a loud cry of anguish, which shocked him more than anything else.

"No I didn't!" Sakura screamed, distancing herself from him and passing her fingers – and her nails – all over her own face. "The two shinobi are alive but… but…" Her lips trembled uncontrollably and the sobs prevented her from going further.

Itachi tried to snatch her hands to stop her from hurting herself with her nails, but she was trying to get away from him at the same time.

So the Uchiha grabbed her firmly and pulled her close. He met her eyes and was astonished to see hopelessness in them.

"Itachi, she was pregnant! I couldn't save the baby… I wasn't able to save it…! I couldn't… I couldn't…!" Another wave of fresh tears began to flow, and this time she sought refuge in Itachi's arms, who readily welcomed her. He held her close to him, caressing her hair and soothing her.

After a long while, her sobs and tears subsided. As she was calming down, Itachi spoke softly.

"Sakura, you know it's not your fault."

She took a few calming breaths. "I know," she murmured. "But I can't help feeling bad for the child that will never be born now. It hurts so much to know that, no matter how good I become, I will never be able to save everyone."

Itachi stared at her. The woman in his arms sure was a very complex human being. Right then she was showing him her most vulnerable and hidden self – her fears and her hurtful acceptance of her limits. And she had finally come to trust him, telling him her deepest secret. His hold around her tightened.

After a while, he heard her breathing even. She had fallen asleep.

In his arms.

Smiling softly and surprising himself, Itachi pressed a light kiss into his wife's hair and, without changing their position, let himself fall into unconsciousness, holding her tightly to his heart.

...

…

...

The next morning, Sakura awoke feeling comfortably warm. Without opening her eyes, she snuggled closer to the source of warmth and let out a contented sigh.

A low chuckle made her stir. She opened her eyes.

And found herself staring into Itachi's obsidian ones.

She batted her eyelashes, blinking. Once. Twice.

No, it wasn't a dream.

He was looking at her with gentleness and warmth, but also concern. The events of the day before crashed down on her.

She felt her eyes fill with tears again and lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He held her close to him, without speaking. "I'm still sad about not being able to save the child. But I will learn to live with it. And I apologize… for completely losing it yesterday. I am really sorry that you had to see that. But thanks… for being there."

Itachi's hold tightened slightly. "No, I'm the one who has to thank you, Sakura." He smiled a little, while she furrowed her brow. "For trusting me enough to confide in me."

…

. . .

. . .

…


	9. Chapter 9 - Handsome

A/N: this chapter is somehow a very close continuation of the last one...

Thank you so much to everyone for your reviews, they were so heart-warming! I can't even begin to explain how grateful I feel! I really appreciate the time you took to leave me a comment! And for Kanata Uchiha: yo no hablo español pero entiendo! Muy gracias por la opinión :)

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 9 – HANDSOME

…

During the following days, Sakura's spirits recovered completely. She was back to her usual self and, after she thanked Itachi one more time, neither of them brought the subject up again.

The two young shinobi she had healed weren't angry at Sakura for the loss of their child. Instead, they thanked her for saving them with tears of gratefulness. They were shinobi, and were aware that things don't always turn out well. They were sad for the loss of their baby, but were incredibly happy to still have each other. And for that, Sakura was the one who deserved their thanks.

With the capture of the rogue ninja that had attacked, the incident in Konoha could be considered concluded.

Or, at least, that was what Sakura and most people in Konoha thought.

For the interrogation unit, the work had just begun. It turned out that the ones who had attacked were unyielding. _Completely_ unyielding. They just wouldn't talk. So extreme measures had to be taken. By using those _extreme measures_, the Konoha Council found out that the rogue ninja were not, as they had originally thought, a group of ninja who wanted to attack a newly built village because its people mostly retired from being ninja. No, they had been hired by the lord of a very far land, in order to catch the Uchiha and the Senju off guard and capture a few members of each Clan, to later study and then extract their abilities. How it had found out these informations, the Council didn't say; but the people of the village were informed of the ongoing threat against them.

That evening, it was Sakura's turn to cook in the Senju-Uchiha house. Her skills had improved a great deal, and she could now prepare a complete, delicious meal. She hummed to herself as she took out the freshly baked bread and apple pie from the oven and put them on the table. She heard the front door open and close and knew her husband was back. As she heard his footsteps approach, she turned around to greet him with a smile.

But the look on his face made her smile fade in a second.

Itachi's expression was dark and haunted. He wouldn't meet her eyes completely.

Sakura rushed forward. She put her hands on his arms, then on his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Itachi, what happened?" she murmured. He didn't answer. His expression didn't change. It was empty.

Sakura didn't waver. She grasped his hand and dragged him to the living room, where she made him sit down on one of the couches. She sat down next to him, and again put a hand on his cheek.

"Itachi, tell me what's wrong."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then another.

At last, he opened his eyes and, staring directly into hers, he murmured, "I had to torture the rogue ninja that attacked Konoha."

She held her breath. So _he_ was the 'extreme measures' the Council had had to use. But she didn't think about that right then. The expression in Itachi's eyes was what scared Sakura. It was haunted and, at the same time, oddly blank. But she wouldn't let her fear show. He needed her now, whether her knew it or not, and she would be strong for him.

She asked, "Why you? Couldn't someone else…"

"My skills with the Sharingan are superior to anyone else's in my Clan," he replied, still with the same expression and avoiding her gaze. "But it has always been like this," he continued, surprising her. She didn't think he would offer more informations.

Sakura thought quickly, trying to understand what he meant. And then it clicked. Very carefully, she tried, "You mean, when you were a child…?"

"Yes," Itachi answered, closing his eyes again. "I have always been trained since I was little. When I was six, I was already thrown into battle because my skills were superior to my relatives'. I had to participate in the war so early that I don't think I even remember what childhood is. And that," his voice had a harsh edge, "just because I had the better _skills_ for it. When it comes to abilities, what matters is only how to use them to your advantage…" A bitter laugh escaped him. "It seems I have a talent at being the most useful tool for everyone."

Sakura couldn't reply immediately. Almost unconsciously, she brought her hands to his cheeks and began caressing them. He seemed to lose a bit of his harshness and calmed down a little. Before she could say anything, he opened his eyes and looked at her with deep distress.

"The voices of those men, when they begged me to stop…!"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She put her hands around Itachi's shoulders and pulled him to her in a tight embrace. He didn't resist her. In fact, he pressed himself closer, holding onto her for dear life.

He didn't cry. He was stronger than that and wouldn't allow himself to. But he finally let his grief and sorrow out, clutching onto Sakura as if she was the only one who could keep him sane. She held him close to her, allowing him to bury his face in her neck and not letting him go.

Itachi suffered deeply at inflicting real pain. He had been forced to be a part of the war since he was six years old. He had seen the cruellest side of life. For that reason, even if he was one of the most skilled shinobi in the world, his only objective was peace. He was aware of the impossibility of having it completely, therefore he put all his efforts in protecting as many people as he could and getting as close to it as possible. He was a true pacifist at heart. But, for the sake of the same village he was protecting, he had had to use those skills of his, to interrogate the rogue ninja that had attacked. He knew that using the torturing technique was the only way to make them talk.

But he couldn't help being emotionally scarred at witnessing their agony.

...

…

...

Itachi didn't know how long he remained in his wife's arms, but when he looked up again, the sun was beginning to rise. Sakura was asleep under him, still holding him. His face was still resting in her neck. When he tried to slowly get up, he inadvertently breathed in her scent.

And he froze on the spot.

She had a wonderful scent. It made him completely forget everything else.

He decided he could stay in her arms for a little longer.

...

…

...

When he woke up again, Sakura awoke as well. She regarded him carefully, with a hint of uncertainty in her still bleary eyes. She caressed his cheek with her hand, observing him.

Itachi disentangled himself from her, so that he wouldn't crush her, and got up. He extended his hand to her. She accepted it and he helped her up.

As soon as she was standing, he embraced her. Head resting on hers, he quietly murmured, "Thank you, Sakura. I'm sorry for my emotional breakdown."

After a shocked second, she returned his embrace. "It means you trusted me enough to tell me," she replied, referring to her own mental turmoil of some days before and his analogous reply to her.

They ended the embrace. It was then that the raven-haired man noticed the apron she was wearing, and the faint scent of a pie coming from the kitchen.

Thinking of scents was bad, because his mind immediately went back to Sakura's neck. She truly had a unique scent… He forcefully put those thoughts aside.

He realized his wife must have cooked the evening before, when he had suddenly come home and fallen asleep with her on the couch. He felt guilty.

But before he could apologize, Sakura, completely unaware of his thoughts, said, "Come, let's have some breakfast. There is some fresh bread that we can warm, and an apple pie."

Her husband smiled a little. She was such a kind woman.

Sakura was pleased to finally see a smile on Itachi's handsome face.

Wait a second. Had she just thought that he was _handsome_?

…

. . .

. . .

…


	10. Chapter 10 - Achieved

A/N: I received quite a strange, but nice, anonymous review, which asked if I was a boy, and if I was, they'd ask me out. Weird. Anyway, just so you know, I'm a girl. Female. I'm nineteen and yes, I still write fanfiction for fun.

This chapter is somehow transitory, and it is needed to assess the situation.

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 10 – ACHIEVED

…

The Senju-Uchiha couple was forming a comfortable friendship. Their arranged marriage was turning out to be quite a relaxed co-habitation. They enjoyed their time together, had similar thoughts on all the things that mattered and also had some little bickers that made it even more interesting to live under the same roof.

But that should have been it. Getting used to each other, form some sort of trust in order to be able to tell each other the most important things of their lives, and have a balanced relationship.

That was what they had hoped to reach with such a marriage, on a personal level, apart from the politic importance of it. And that they had achieved. Wasn't that correct?

Well, it seemed that fate had decided to have some fun at their expense.

Because why else would Sakura feel so flustered the days after the latest things that had happened?

She liked Itachi as a person and as man. Very, very much. But she shouldn't have thoughts like those about her husband. Their marriage was _arranged_, for kami's sake. It was nothing but a contract. Nothing else should have come out from it. But those strange feelings that seemed to arise and dance inside her chest whenever she thought about him…

Unbeknownst to her, Itachi was feeling quite confused, too. The sweet scent of his wife wouldn't leave his mind, together with so many other things that just seemed to make her so… so… special? Unique? He couldn't even place his thoughts clearly.

Both were completely unaware of the thoughts of the other. Therefore, after calming down their emotions a little and making sure to hide them from the each other, they both made up their minds. They would act as if nothing had happened.

After all, that was the truth. _Nothing_ had happened.

...

. . .

...

A few weeks passed.

The Konoha shinobi who were still on active duty, apart from normal missions, had now other tasks as well: surveillance missions around the village. It was deemed necessary to secure the area and keep it under control. It wouldn't do if another attack from rogue – or not so rogue – ninja happened. The evacuation plans and the defences where strong, no doubt about that, but no one had forgotten the young couple who had almost been killed in its sleep. To avoid that, it became routine to have at least two squads on patrol around the village.

Itachi and Sakura had informed the Council of Konoha of the fact that they didn't really want to continue to be out in the field. They explained their reasons and also what they would be doing instead. Then they also asked if it was possible for them to become teachers in the school that was being built those days. The school would be giving a mix of civilian and ninja education, because the new generation was to be raised with a peaceful outlook on the future, but not defenceless. Sakura had insisted that basic first aid and proper bandaging skills were indispensable for everyone, and asked if she could teach that to the children. Itachi had offered to teach the children how to reflect, analyze and plan.

The Council had discussed for a while, and then had accepted their offers. Both had many other duties to tend to, but they wished to teach the new generation what they could.

Itachi and Sakura were very young, but they had seen and been through a lot during their lives; they already felt it was their duty to educate the children, the ones who would build the future, as best as they could.

That was why Itachi put both Uchiha and Senju in his strategic unit, teaching them to trust each other and learn to complement their skills together, both on the battlefield and behind a desk. Collaboration between the two Clans was possible and it was becoming more concrete every day. The defences of Konoha were getting stronger, too.

Sakura was also very busy at the hospital. Together with her healing responsibilities, she also had to teach other medics. Her level of skill was so high that there were no other healers whose abilities were on par with hers, except Tsunade, of course, and maybe Shizune. The pink-haired woman, being in charge of the hospital, had to make sure there were accomplished medics to take care of the patients. Shizune, together with some cousins of Uchiha Mikoto who were medics, had accepted to teach the nurses and make sure they were competent and proficient. Sakura was then the one who assigned them their respective jobs around the various areas of the hospital. She was also the one supervising the medics. There were some of great skill both among the Uchiha and the Senju, and Sakura had checked their abilities carefully. Her caring nature and kind disposition made sure that everyone liked and respected her, following her instructions without protesting. In surprising little time, a capable and reliable squad of medics was formed. Also, special seals had been put on the building, so that everyone had to allow his or her chakra to be recognized before entering or leaving. Patients couldn't flee if they just felt like they could, and no unwanted sources of chaos could come in. The hospital was running smoothly.

...

The following weeks were the ones in which the Senju-Uchiha couple met their friends and family as often as they could. They had a period of relatively a little less work, so they made a point of getting to know as many people as possible.

Shisui and Shizune, who were now a stable couple, were the ones they saw the most. Sakura and Shizune had known each other their whole lives and worked together at the hospital. Itachi and Shisui had been best friends for years, and they had a good understanding of each other. Itachi knew he could rely on his cousin not because Shisui was a particularly reliable person, but because Shisui was terrified of the consequences if he didn't do what Itachi _suggested_. Nonetheless, the two cousins cared deeply about each other. The two couples got along well, even if Itachi and Sakura agreed on the fact that the other two were a bit too… _playful_ sometimes. Shisui had rubbed off on Shizune, who had secretly always enjoyed pranks, and could now join him without restraint in his wild ideas. The pink-haired woman and her raven-haired husband were wary of them because of that, and had learned to be very suspicious.

Kakashi had been extremely concerned about his dear Sakura, at least for the first month of her marriage. However, as she didn't seem unhappy, he slowly relaxed and let her be without interference, allowing himself to concentrate on other things. Or, better, other people. Or, better still, just one specific person.

Uchiha Akemi.

She was Shisui's older sister, but nothing like him. She took her life as a fighter very seriously. That didn't mean she was against the peace treaty; on the contrary, she was relieved about it, even if at the beginning she had been a bit worried about the sacrifice her cousin was making. But then she had met the emerald-eyed young woman who was going to be his wife, and her worries had faded away. She liked Sakura very much; in fact, she inwardly thought that she was probably the only woman Itachi could ever develop feelings for. But before she could get carried away by such thoughts – she had already decided to keep a close eye on them and see if their chemistry worked –, she met Hatake Kakashi. And all her plans about the Senju-Uchiha couple flew out of the window, forgotten.

She and the Copy-nin had a lot in common and liked each other, but they were quite awkward when together. They were used to war and battlefields, and didn't know how to handle that new and particular situation they found themselves in. Since Sakura was the one who had made them meet at the Uchiha-Senju wedding, Kakashi swallowed his pride and asked his surrogate daughter what was the best course of action. To his surprise, the pink-haired woman refused to interfere. She told him only that if he was interested he should try to get to know Akemi better, and he would do that by asking her out. So, after hesitating for some time, Kakashi gathered his courage – he, the fearless and brilliant Copy Ninja! – and asked Akemi if she would go on a date with him. She accepted immediately, and their reciprocal interest had been growing and getting stronger since then. Sakura was incredibly happy about it, and Itachi approved as well, even if he was more subtle in showing it.

Uchiha Mikoto had insisted that the Senju-Uchiha couple came over to dinner once a week and, even if it wasn't always possible, Itachi had asked Sakura if she was okay with that. He told her it was not necessary if she didn't want to; but she had surprised him by saying that she liked having dinner with his family. Mikoto loved her as a daughter and Fugaku was secretly fond of her, even if he was much more reserved than his wife. Dinners were actually very agreeable for everyone. Even Sasuke had come to the point that he looked forward to them, because his brother's wife, even if quite scary when angered, was a very kind and warm person.

Tsunade was still on her mission to collect some herbs in a faraway land. In the period before leaving, she had demanded visits from her daughter as well. At first, she had regarded Itachi with doubt, even if she couldn't find it in herself to dislike him; but after a very short time, she had warmed up to him and once, when Sakura had showed up alone, even asked about him. From then on, they had always gone to Tsunade together, until she had left for her herbal search.

Sasuke and Naruto's relationship was also progressing. Sakura found it funny that the two people who had been the most adverse to the peace treaty between the Senju and the Uchiha were now… dating, in lack of better words. Itachi was amused, because his brother had been quite jealous of Sakura, eyeing her as someone who was stealing the elder Uchiha. But being with Naruto had made him forget his selfish stubbornness, and he had grown fond of the emerald-eyed woman, whom he regarded more and more as a sister. Itachi wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he was very pleased about that. It meant that Sakura was really a part of his family now. He himself was becoming a part of her family as well, especially since Naruto had reluctantly admitted that Itachi was a strong, worthy and honourable Uchiha. No one else in the Senju family had objected on Itachi; some, like Tsunade, had told him to treat Sakura well, because she deserved it. The pink-haired woman had heard some similar comments from the members of the Uchiha family, too.

Tobirama, on the Senju side, became accepting of the Uchiha. He couldn't erase from his memory all those years of gruesome war, but he could accept that those days were now over. In order to make things a little better, on one of the frequent meetings of the most important members of the two Clans, Itachi suggested to Sakura to make him meet Izuna, from the Uchiha family. Since Izuna was someone who had been quite wary in the beginning as well, he might be able to find something in common with the old Senju warrior. To Sakura's delight, Itachi was proven right. Izuna and Tobirama found some sort of agreement between each other, and found it interesting to share memories of the past, particularly the war. Being both so focused on it, they could talk about that for hours. And they did. That way, they could let all their mistrust and suspicion flow out. But sharing so much made them discover that there were also things in common with the other side, and something more than acceptance and similar to friendship began to form between them.

It would be too much to ask them to become 'best buddies' after having fought all their lives, but the Senju-Uchiha couple was satisfied all the same. Their marriage was being worth it.

What was possible to achieve through it was being achieved.

…

. . .

. . .

…

A/N: I can't edit the next chapter immediately, because I'm moving and I don't have much time. However, I have two other short stories to post which I hope will keep you entertained in the meantime. One is an ItaSaku and the other is a SessKag.

Again, a heartfelt 'thank you' for taking the time to read my story!


	11. Chapter 11 - Sakura

A/N: I'm very sorry for the delay in posting! I was moving, and still am, actually :)

As I already said to those who asked, yaoi _is_ in this story, but marginally, and meant to be an element of fun. It's not my intention to offend anyone. Please, just enjoy the story :-)

And I was asked which one of my stories is my favourite. Hm, good question. They are all somehow special to me, since I planned them and wrote them down. However, there is one that was not planned, and just... blurted out. It's "Show Me Your Heart"; I put a lot of myself into it, but without any ideas before.

I really, really thank you for being so nice in the reviews you wrote. They made me smile so much.

Oh, and, just so you know... I have nothing against little cliffhangers...

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 11 – SAKURA

…

The work of the Senju-Uchiha couple continued as usual. They were getting busier and busier, but they weren't preoccupied by it. If their lives became hectic but the village improved because of it, it wasn't a problem. After all, that was their objective since the beginning.

Still, even if they had a lot to do, they refused to neglect each other. They continued to spar, share meals and work together in the evenings at their home.

Once, after a very demanding training session in the morning and heading off to their respective works, they agreed to meet for lunch, but Sakura didn't show up. She usually told Itachi if something was up at the hospital, or she sent someone else to explain her absence.

That time, however, she didn't let him know anything. Itachi waited for her as long as he could, and then went looking for her.

When he arrived at the hospital and let his chakra be recognized – in order to be able to enter the building –, he saw the nurse at the entrance very distracted. She seemed afraid. It was odd. She was an accomplished and sensible woman, chosen by Sakura to be at the entrance hall because of her calm nerves in dealing with every situation. But right then she was scared.

When Itachi arrived near the first patient's room, he could hear a voice from inside. It was his wife, screaming at the top of her voice.

All of a sudden, the fear of the nurse wasn't so odd anymore.

"–COMPLETELY IRRESPONSIBLE, AND YOU TWO WERE RECKLESS IDIOTS! YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THIS NEVER HAPPENS AGAIN, OR I WILL TIE TO YOU TO THESE BEDS FOR A MONTH!"

A fuming Sakura slammed the door open, only to find Itachi in front of her. She blinked and focused her gaze on him. Understanding downed on her.

"Oh kami, I forgot to show up for lunch, didn't I?" she mumbled, more to herself than to Itachi. "Itachi, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you. It's all these stupid morons' fault." She sent a deathly glare to the 'morons' that happened to be Naruto and Sasuke, who were currently in two beds of the hospital, tied securely with chakra bonds. They gulped.

Itachi raised one eyebrow at his wife. Inwardly, he was glad she wasn't shouting anymore. Her fuming face had been downrightly scary.

Sakura sighed. "These two '_fell from a tree_' during their patrolling turn," she explained, voice dripping with sarcasm. "They were actually too distracted by each other to notice that they were in mid air and not on the tree anymore. They broke a few bones, nothing serious, but very childish nonetheless. Still, their condition requires at least half a day of complete rest under observation at the hospital. But apparently, these two are above what medicine says. They tried to leave without us noticing. As if that's possible. Unluckily for them," and she sent another glare at the two ninja, who shivered, "they fell again, and hurt themselves another time. Right after we had just healed them." She turned fully towards her victims. "What do you think, that I spend my time idling around, waiting for someone to get hurt and heal them afterwards?! Did you even think of the consequences of your actions?! No, you clearly didn't. Now you will pay dearly for it." And her lips stretched in a saccharine smile. Even Itachi had to inwardly admit that it was creepy. "Ino," she called, and her personal assistant, a now skilled medic after Sakura had trained her, hurried towards her. Sakura indicated the two patients. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are to remain tied to the beds until tomorrow morning. They are allowed to eat, but only at meal's time. The most important thing," and her smile became wider, "is to keep their beds separated. Let's see if keeping their hands off each other will teach them a lesson."

The two ninja became scarlet and tried to protest. Naruto spluttered, "But Sakura-chaaaan! What if we need the bathroom?!"

The usually kind pink-haired woman shrugged, showing them no mercy. "Too late for that."

Naruto and Sasuke, still red, tried to say something but, ignoring them, Sakura closed the door and, taking Itachi's hand, went towards her office.

As they reached it, she took off her medical attire and quickly took her coat. It was getting quite chilly outside. Summer was definitely over. She smiled at her husband, who had been waiting for her patiently, and walked towards the exit of the hospital with him. She gave a few instructions to the nurse at the entrance, who looked now very relieved, and then they left. As soon as they passed the chakra barriers and were outside, it was Itachi who grabbed her hand, guiding her towards one of his favourite restaurants. After all, she had said she would make it up to him, and he was going to take advantage of that in more ways than one.

However, there was something he wanted to ask her. "Sakura, are you adverse to Naruto and Sasuke's relationship?" he asked.

She lifted her gaze, startled. "Of course not. Why do you…? Ah, that," she realized, and shook her head. "No, I'm very happy for them. It's obvious they are made for each other. But they must learn to restrain themselves in some particular occasions. This time, when this accident happened, they were on patrol around the village. What if someone had attacked? They can act all lovey-dovey as much as they want, but not while they are on duty. That's what I was trying to make them understand. I hope they got the message."

Itachi chuckled softly. "Probably not, knowing them."

She chuckled as well. "Yeah, you're right." She seemed pensive. "I'll shout at them a little more tomorrow morning before discharging them."

Itachi tightened his hold on her hand and allowed a rare smile to grace his lips. His wife was able to make him feel relaxed and happy.

They went to lunch at Itachi's favourite restaurant, where they talked about the two knuckleheads a little longer, before changing the subject and deciding that Sakura was to prepare a wonderful meal that evening, to apologize for involuntarily standing Itachi up at lunch.

As they were about to finish lunch, they were interrupted by a member of Itachi's strategic unit, who needed to exchange some confidential informations with him. Sakura politely gave them some privacy, waiting near the entrance of the restaurant. While she was standing there, an elderly woman came near her.

"Excuse me, Sakura-sama," the woman said, bowing respectfully. Sakura smiled at her. "I was hoping to have the opportunity to speak with your husband, Itachi-sama, but I can see he is busy. Therefore, I apologize for my rudeness, but can I speak with you instead?"

The pink-haired woman nodded, wondering what it could be about.

The woman smiled. "I merely wanted to thank him for everything he is doing for my family. His efforts are very appreciated by us all. What he has done," she took a long, shaky breath, "is incredibly kind and compassionate. And I must thank you as well, Sakura-sama," she continued, looking up at her with respect. "Your marriage is what made everything possible."

Sakura was a bit disconcerted. What had Itachi done to deserve such thanks? Nevertheless, she smiled again and replied gently, as usual, and the woman bowed again before leaving.

Itachi was still speaking with his subordinate, as Shisui entered the restaurant. He spotted Sakura and greeted her with ease. She smiled back and, as she opened her mouth to return the gesture, the thought of the woman from before crossed her mind.

Therefore, she said, "Shisui-kun, I'd like to ask you something."

Shisui looked at her curiously. "If you want to know why I'm here, it's because last night Shizune-chan forgot her scarf and I've come looking for it."

Sakura shook her head. "No, no, I would never prod in your personal business. No, what I want to ask is about Itachi."

Shisui was all ears now. And he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"A woman approached me and asked me to thank him for her for 'everything he's doing for her family'. Problem is, I don't know what he's been doing, and I was wondering if you did."

Shisui had a very impish smile now. "Itachi-kun is still the same reserved person as usual. He would have told you sooner or later, but there's no harm if I tell you instead. Do you remember when, at the beginning of this peace, you and Itachi-kun demanded something concrete to be done about the war victims?"

Sakura nodded, wondering where that conversation was going.

"Well, to make a long story short, there wasn't enough money to complete such a project," Shisui explained, with a wicked light in his eyes. "So Itachi-kun has been giving his personal money to support this. He's been paying a good half of the expenses. And since building the houses for people in need of them was top priority, he helped with that, too. Concretely, I mean. He has really been investing a lot of time in that."

Sakura was shocked. She hadn't known about all that. Sure, she had been told that maybe the project was financially difficult, but since there hadn't been any other protests later, she had not really thought there could be any more problems. Seeing her quite traumatized, Shisui patted her shoulder knowingly.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you already know your husband is a great man. Even if it doesn't seem he tells you everything. I'll go looking for that scarf now. Bye!" And he left.

As if he had been magically summoned by her thoughts, Itachi appeared next to her.

"We can go now," he said, smiling at her. Seeing her still shocked expression, he frowned a little. "Sakura?"

…

. . .

. . .

…


	12. Chapter 12 - Bad

A/N: again, thank you so much for your kind reviews :)

* * *

…

...

. . .

_As if he had been magically summoned by her thoughts, Itachi appeared next to her._

"_We can go now," he said, smiling at her. Seeing her still shocked expression, he frowned a little. "Sakura?"_

…

CHAPTER 12 – BAD

…

Her head snapped up. "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing for the victims of war?"

Itachi was a bit taken aback. Before he could answer, she continued, "Okay, you're not the type who would brag about what he does. But you can't do everything on your own. A woman just came, telling me to thank you about what you are doing for her family. And I had no idea what she was talking about. I understand that, since you are discreet and modest, you wouldn't tell anyone. But hadn't we agreed," and her gaze hardened as she met his eyes, "when we married, that we would share all our lives together? And that we would be sharing our decisions? Did it occur to you that maybe I wanted to give my financial support as well, had I known what was going on?"

She had not raised her voice enough for people to hear, but she was getting really angry. She was also saddened. Itachi hadn't deemed it necessary to tell her anything.

Her husband was staring at her quietly. He decided it was time for him to intervene. He had not missed the flash of hurt in his wife's eyes, and knowing that he had upset her made his heart constrict painfully, even if he didn't know exactly why.

"Did Shisui tell you about it?" he asked, wanting to make sure of that first.

She nodded, still angry. Preventing her from speaking again, Itachi continued, "Did he also tell you since when I began to pay for it?"

Slowly, Sakura shook her head.

Her husband sighed inwardly. He was going to kill his cousin. "Then I'm afraid he has made you misunderstand. All I did for the victims of war, I have told you. Only the latest news I didn't tell you, because it was yesterday night. There aren't enough funds to continue with the project, so I quickly offered to pay what I could in that moment. I was going to tell you about this during lunch, but first you didn't show up," Sakura's cheeks reddened in shame, "and then we were interrupted. Shisui himself has either misunderstood or, much more probably, wanted to make you angry with me. If you wish so, we can resume this subject later."

Sakura was now positively mortified. She had accused him immediately, without questioning Shisui's words and forgetting about his mischievous and ill-behaved nature. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, not looking up at him.

He surprised her by gently grabbing her chin and making her look up at him again. As soon as he was certain she would not try to avoid his gaze again, he began to caress her cheek with the back of his hand. "It's not your fault, Sakura," he replied, continuing to stroke her cheek and bringing up his other hand to play with a strand of her hair. "Shisui surely did it on purpose. I'm going to strangle him for this."

Sakura, even if she was feeling a strange warmth at his actions, internally pushed those unknown feelings aside and smirked at him. "Only if I don't get him first."

He returned her smirk. After paying, they finally left the restaurant and began to walk towards their house, holding hands again. Both had the afternoon free. While walking, they spoke about the victims of war, deciding that the next day they would arrange a Council meeting to discuss it all. As they were approaching their house, they saw a little group of very young children that seemed to be waiting for them. One of them was sitting on the ground, silently crying. As soon as the children spotted them, all except the one crying quickly hurried towards them.

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama! Please help us!" they cried out. Sakura immediately went in their direction, but didn't let go of Itachi's hand.

"What happened?" she asked gently, looking at the children, in particular the one who was crying on the ground.

One of the oldest children timidly answered, "He got hurt, Sakura-sama, and we were told that you are the best medic in the world and that you are always kind and gentle, and we are too far from the hospital right now, so could you please help him? Please?"

The other kids began to beg as well. Sakura smiled and nodded, leaving Itachi's side, sitting down near the injured child and quickly healing his fractured wrist, sprained ankle and various cuts and bruises on his face. While she worked, with a tender expression that Itachi found endearing, the other kids, enraptured, observed her. Itachi noticed with pleasure that the kids were both Uchiha and Senju. He also noticed that some kids, especially the girls, were sending glances his way as well.

A very short while later, Sakura was finished. She stood up and smiled at the child she had just healed. "All done." She helped him get up and met his adoring eyes.

"Thank you Sakura-sama!" he cried out in delight. He hugged her, and when he pulled back, not letting her go completely, he eagerly asked, "Can I marry you when I get older?"

To say that Sakura was surprised at the question would be an understatement. Not leaving her the time to reply, another child intervened, hugging her as well, "Why can _you_ marry her, Kentaru-kun? I want to marry her too!"

"No! She's too pretty to marry either of you! _I_ want to marry her!" a smaller child pouted, stepping closer to her.

Another child, this time a female, added, "But if Kentaru-kun and Souta-kun and Jinmu-kun can marry Sakura-sama, then I want to marry Itachi-sama!"

Things were definitely going out of hand. Itachi took a step forward and gently freed his wife from the adorable pouting children around her, putting his arm firmly around her waist. He then smiled a little at the young children.

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. I am already married to Sakura, and Sakura is married to me." Seeing the kids about to protest, he added, pulling her closer to him, "And I'm afraid I'm not letting her go anytime soon."

The children seemed defeated. One of the oldest, the same one who had asked Sakura for help, said, "You're right. Sakura-sama is too beautiful to be with one of us, and Itachi-sama is too handsome to be with one of us, too. Since they are the prettiest, they belong together."

The other children seemed to accept that reasoning. They happily bowed to the Senju-Uchiha couple and ran away, but not before Sakura had warned them to be more careful in order not to get hurt again. Both smiling, Itachi and Sakura undid the seals of their home and walked in.

The Uchiha had to do some paperwork, sort out some reports and organize the following week of the strategic unit. He also had to check some scrolls about the details of the defence system of Konoha, which was what his subordinate had been speaking about earlier. Sakura had to complete a research on antidotes, which she had been studying carefully with Shizune. They wanted to create good basic antidotes, easy to prepare and to use, which people could carry on them all the time.

So husband and wife went to the living room and began their work, occasionally exchanging a few words, otherwise concentrating hard. The afternoon flew by. When it was around seven in the evening, Sakura pushed her scrolls aside, stood up and stretched.

"I think I'm done for today," she said, stifling a yawn. She went to the kitchen in order to prepare the meal she had promised to cook, while Itachi stood up as well and went to take a quick shower.

As the water ran down his spine, he thought back on what the children had said earlier that day. Although amused by their requests, he couldn't help but interrogate himself on the feeling he had had when they had spoken about Sakura. The thought of her being with someone else had made him feel… displeased. No, it was more than that. It had made him feel _angry_. To his inward surprise, Itachi discovered that he couldn't think of Sakura as anything else but his wife. _His_ wife. Not someone else's. That was why he had felt strange at the children's words. On something, however, he had to agree with them: Sakura was a beautiful woman. A stunningly beautiful woman, inside and out. And, he added in his mind, stepping out of the shower to dry himself, he would definitely _not_ let her go.

In the kitchen, Sakura had decided on a particularly tasty menu for that evening. She didn't know why the name was 'carbonara spaghetti', but she was confident she could make it. While she cooked, her thoughts wandered back to the children they had met. She reddened a little when she remembered their words. But she also remembered the strange feeling when the little girl had said she wanted to marry Itachi. Sakura, surprisingly, had felt something akin to unfriendliness towards the child. Itachi was _her_ husband.

It was his reaction, however, that had puzzled her. His behaviour in the last days… no, in the last _weeks_, had been changing towards her. He was… more affectionate. He sought contact with her, not only emotionally, but also physically, with caresses and hand-holding. Yes, his behaviour towards her had changed.

And suddenly, Sakura realized something: her _own_ behaviour towards him had been changing as well.

What did that mean?

She didn't really want to know. She _really_ didn't. He was probably beginning to accept her as a friend, or he was getting used to her presence. Yes, that was probably it. Nothing more.

Sakura couldn't explain why, but that thought made her feel something in her chest. Something very close to emptiness. Total emptiness. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Itachi quietly appearing next to the kitchen door and observing her. She continued cooking, lost in thought, slightly shivering from the evening coolness, turning off the stove and filling the dishes with food. She went to take some water, only to have it handed to her by her husband, whose presence she finally noticed. She smiled, a bit nervously, and gestured for him to sit down. She brought the two dishes to the table and sat down in front of him, as usual.

They ate in silence. The food was delicious, and Itachi told her so, making her blush prettily in delight. After eating, they did the washing-up together. She was the one who dried this time around, while he cleaned the dishes.

As usual, after dinner and after Sakura had taken a shower as well, they went back to the living room and sat each on one of the sofas. It was a way of relaxing after a day of work. Sakura, however, couldn't really relax. She was feeling cold. They had decided not to turn the heater on yet, since it was the beginning of autumn and it would be a waste, but it was already quite chilly outside.

She tried to distract herself by bringing up the subject of the war victims again. Discussing it together, they refined the details of what they would say to the Council the following day, and also decided to add medical check-ups for them as a request. They knew there were more pressing matters at hand, like the unsolved attack of the rogue ninja, but that didn't mean they would forget about other things. They continued to talk for a while, until Itachi noticed how Sakura was unconsciously rubbing her arms and shivering slightly.

He observed her for a moment and then asked, "Sakura, are you cold?"

She nodded, giving up at trying to hide her discomfort. But before she could do anything else, Itachi stood up. He went to the cupboard in one corner of the room and took out a blanket. He then surprised her by sitting down next to her and draping the warm fabric around them both. When her eyes met his in wonder, he simply shrugged and, with a swift move, put an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him under the blanket.

"I was feeling a little chilly as well," he murmured in her hair.

Sakura didn't know why he was keeping her so close to him, nor why she was letting him do so without protesting. But she wasn't about to say anything. It felt very, very good to be in his arms. It felt so warm and comfortable. It felt safe. It felt like home. It felt…

Sakura drifted off into unconsciousness.

Holding her to him, Itachi smiled a little. She had fallen asleep in his arms again. And he would never admit it to her, but he loved having her so near and breathing in her scent. He liked being close to her and he was beginning to use every situation he could to make that happen. She was making him desire things he had never desired before. He wondered what he would wish for next. Carefully drinking in her sleeping face, ready to fall asleep as well, Itachi decided he didn't mind what she was doing to him.

It felt too good to be something bad.

…

. . .

. . .

…

A/N: please forgive the little reference to the carbonara spaghetti. It's just… I can't get enough of good Italian pasta. It's rare to find it in the rest of the world.

Oh, and the scene with the children... something very similar happened to me. I look after children of ages between three and thirteen when I have some free time, and it's really adorable to listen to their words sometimes. Three of them actually asked me to marry them, and it was quite disconcerting for me to receive such an offer.

I really love children :-)

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13 - Habit

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 13 – HABIT

…

The next morning, the Senju-Uchiha couple awoke together, still on the sofa. Both were internally a bit unsure about the proximity, but they would never, ever, let it show. So they pretended nothing strange had happened and got up to have breakfast as usual.

Sakura had to go to the hospital to discharge Sasuke and Naruto. They agreed that, since Itachi had to supervise a few things in the office, he would go to work and then come pick her up to go speak with the Council.

The pink-haired woman had absolutely _no mercy_ for the two poor victims of her wrath. Naruto and Sasuke were still tied to their beds, and couldn't do anything but cringe as she yelled at them again. After a good half an hour, when they thought she was finally finished, she surprised them by assuming a sudden calm and firm demeanour. She sat down next to their beds and looked them both in the eye seriously. She told them that they were putting the village in danger by acting the way they did. She said she could understand how difficult it was, but they had to do their duty correctly, not fool around like children.

Somehow, Sakura's stern words made a bigger impression on the two young shinobi than the yelling. If she had just shouted at them, they would have tried their best to avoid her anger again in the future, but without understanding the exact reason why she had gotten angry, and not realizing the very real consequences of their carelessness.

After she was done, the emerald-eyed woman stood up again, made a quick check-up on Sasuke and Naruto, and released them. The two friends, contritely, apologized for their behaviour. She nodded, as if expecting nothing less, and allowed them to leave the building.

She then went to her office and began some paperwork, waiting for Itachi to come. Official procedures weren't something she particularly enjoyed, but they were necessary. She was half-way through the pile on her desk when there was a knock on the door and her husband came in. She had not been able to detect him. Since the day when they had first met, Itachi had made sure to always hide his chakra perfectly. At least in public. In their house, he had stopped bothering after a while, as trust began to form between them.

Itachi had been to his office, organizing his subordinates in little units to make them cooperate with each other. There had recently been the addition of other Clans to Konoha. Sakura's assistant in the hospital, for example, was one of them, a member of the Clan Yamanaka. In the strategic unit, members of the Clans Nara and Aburame had been included. The Nara were incredibly lazy, but also incredibly clever, and had very good strategic abilities. The Aburame were quiet and mysterious; they liked to observe everything silently, and each time they spoke, they showed valuable insight. So, Itachi had just managed to divide them all into groups and was about to leave for the hospital, when his cousin Shisui had appeared.

As soon as he had arrived there, Shisui had taken a step back, very quickly. The dark aura of killing intent surrounding his cousin was unmistakable. Itachi had asked him, with a low, menacing voice, how dare he try to deceive Sakura into making her angry with him, as he had done the day previous. Shisui had grinned nervously, carefully remaining at safe distance, and had told him that he was just joking. Itachi's mood had become even darker and he had asked what he thought he was doing by creating a strain between him and Sakura, and added that he better never do it again. Shisui had gulped because he was perfectly aware that, even if Itachi was a pacifist, he had no qualms about unleashing the full force of a _punishment_ when he felt it was deserved. So he had quickly given his word that he wouldn't try such a thing again. Seeing Itachi's aura settling a little, however, Shisui had resumed his impish smirk and told him that, after all, what he had done was for his cousin's good marital harmony. At the Sharingan master's suspicious raised eyebrow, the Uchiha prankster had rolled his eyes and bluntly said, _'Oh, come on, don't play dumb, you two adore each other. And you're already married. What are you waiting for, a formal invitation?'_ At that, Itachi had stayed silent for exactly two seconds, and Shisui had been able to see his eyes widen slightly. Then, the raven-haired Uchiha had evenly told his cousin that if he valued his life he should start running. Immediately. Shisui had understood and had swiftly taken his leave. Itachi had decided to let him go, because he knew that Sakura was better than him at inflicting rapid, serious and painful damage to someone. And he could still decide a plan with her.

As he found his wife at the hospital, the Uchiha told her about his encounter with Shisui, but he left out the words his cousin had said about the two of them. It wasn't… wise to bring them up.

Itachi and Sakura left the hospital, heading to the Council Tower. While they walked towards it, arms comfortably linked and occasionally stopping to greet a villager, the couple discussed a plan to make Shisui pay for his behaviour. Sakura was adamant about having the opportunity to set free her _displeasure_, so Itachi suggested that, the next time his cousin trained, she would show up and challenge him. If she taunted him, he wouldn't refuse to spar with her.

Still, the Senju-Uchiha couple agreed that it wasn't enough. Something more drastic than just physical pain was necessary. Shizune wasn't at fault, so they wouldn't involve her in the revenge, but they could use Shisui's affection for her in an interesting way. Sakura had a proposal, but she wasn't sure if it was adequate. She asked her husband if he would accept to use the Sharingan on his cousin. Itachi said it wouldn't be a problem so, with a sly smile, she told him her idea. He approved and helped her complete the plan in its details.

Soon, the two arrived at the Council Tower. After asking to speak with the Council, they were given permission and they had a long meeting. Itachi and Sakura wanted to conclude the matter of the victims of war once and for all. They discussed every single detail, and in the end, after only a few hours thanks to their no-nonsense attitude, everything was settled. The Senju-Uchiha couple would be helping with its own money in a part of the necessary expenses, but the rest of the money would come from the village, as the couple had requested. Every issue was completely solved.

Satisfied, Itachi and Sakura left. There wouldn't be any more problems there. They went back to their respective works and continued with their duties as usual.

That evening, at dinner, Itachi informed Sakura that Shisui planned to train the following morning. His wife grinned widely and asked him graciously if he wanted to assist. Amused, her husband told her he was busy the next morning, but maybe he'd manage to come for short a while. As they were finished with the wonderful sushi Itachi had cooked, they went to the living room and, to Sakura's surprise, the raven-haired Uchiha pulled her to him again, holding her in his arms like the previous evening. Not that she would ever complain. They spoke about their work and later fell asleep again.

The next morning, everything went according to plan. Sakura allowed Shisui to become the living proof of her proficiency as a ninja. Shisui was a very good ninja and expert Sharingan user, but he wasn't prepared for her determination. She let free all her rage, destroying the training ground in which she had found and challenged him. Even some other shinobi came to see the terrifying spectacle. As she was finally satisfied, the morphology of the ground had changed. Nothing was recognizable anymore. Shisui was unconscious, with many broken bones and even more damaged muscles. Nothing beyond repair, of course, but it would ensure him a good amount of pain and a long period of recovery. The pink-haired woman carried him to the hospital, completely ignoring the many stares of awe directed at her, and unceremoniously handed him over to the nurses.

As soon as he was in a comfortable bed and all his injuries had been examined and bandaged, the real plan of the Senju-Uchiha couple began. Itachi created a very powerful illusion on his cousin, in order to make him dream what the Sharingan master decided. And he, together with Sakura, had decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. In his "dream", Shisui was confronted by an angry Shizune, who yelled at him about his betrayal of her trust and him doing things behind her back. He wasn't given the chance to reply before she stormed off, not looking back at him. As he was left alone, Shisui felt the hurt of Shizune and his own as well, since he hadn't done anything to deserve her anger. Itachi, who was controlling the illusion, took pity on him and, with Sakura's consent, changed the plan a little. He made Shisui understand that he was in an illusion, and then told him to wake up.

Some hours had passed since the beating, so Shisui was able to stir. He felt intense pain everywhere in his body. The emerald-eyed woman decided to give him some light painkillers, whose effect would be short. As soon as the pain had subsided a little and Shisui was able to understand again, Sakura spoke to him. She was serious and direct. She told him he could play jokes as much as he wanted, but there were limits that he shouldn't cross. He had no right to interfere with her and Itachi's lives, or anyone else's life for that matter, just to have some fun. Therefore, he better never do it again, or there would be hell to pay.

Shisui listened in silence. He didn't doubt her threat for even a second. But what was more important, the illusion-dream he had been put under had made him think. Since he harboured deep affection for Shizune, he had felt the hurt at her unjust accusations. And that was exactly what he had done with Itachi and Sakura, telling her a little lie in order to make her angry at her husband for no reason at all.

Shisui may not have realized what exactly he was doing at the time, but now he did. And he felt guilty.

So, with a demure behaviour neither Sakura nor Itachi had ever seen before, he told them that he was sorry for what he had done. Both accepted the apology immediately, not used to such a remorseful expression. The pink-haired medic even began to heal some of his injuries with more speed than originally planned. She wasn't a cruel person, after all.

When Itachi and Sakura were about to leave the hospital room, when the painkillers' effect was starting to fade and Shisui was about to pass out again, he stopped them by looking at them with a thoughtful expression.

"Who would have thought that you two, both much younger than me, would be able to teach me such a lesson on life. You are really made for each other", he murmured, blacking out after that.

Without paying him much mind since he was half-delirious, the Senju-Uchiha couple left the room.

But from that evening on, being in each other's arms on the sofa became a habit. A comfortable and welcome habit.

…

. . .

. . .

…

A/N: and their relationship is progressing...

On a side note, I didn't put the Hyuga in the strategic unit because it was said in the original Naruto manga that the Sharingan is an evolution of the Byakugan, and that there is a strong rivalry between the Hyuga and the Uchiha. But in my story, the war is between the Senju and the Uchiha. Adding another Clan rivalry would only make it confusing, so… no Hyuga here. I have nothing against them, they simply don't fit my idea for this story.

And I needed Shisui to understand what he did, so sorry if I was a little harsh on him :-)


	14. Chapter 14 - Exit

A/N: thank you so much for your kind reviews, I really appreciate them :))))

I really, really hope you like this chapter, because I am very fond of it. It anticipates the next one, and I'm looking forward to that one :-)

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 14 – EXIT

…

Weeks went by. Contacts with other countries became more frequent. After Akemi's mission, when the other lands had been informed of the peace between Senju and Uchiha, many had answered to their ambassadors with offers of friendship and alliance.

But after the attack of the rogue ninja, it had become important to locate the lord of the faraway land they had come from. He, however, refused any contact, at least until Konoha soundly defeated his warriors. Without the element of surprise, the land wasn't able to resist. It came out that the lord had long been interested in the powers of the Uchiha and the Senju, and had tried to take advantage of the peace between the two Clans, in hope of stealing their abilities. But since he was now overpowered, he wouldn't pose a problem anymore. However, there were all the lands confining with the evil lord's that could bring trouble. Konoha didn't know if or what they were planning.

Therefore, on Itachi's suggestion, they made contact with them. Some were already allies, others were indifferent and maintained neutrality, while others were diffident. None were hostile, thankfully, and in the end, Konoha managed to have ties with all of them, except one, the land of Yu. This one was quite wary, and was suspicious of Konoha. Again, on Itachi's suggestion, the Council decided to offer some precious gifts in exchange for peace. After a while, the land of Yu relented and agreed to become neutrally friendly. However, before that, it demanded an official meeting of some ambassadors, to be held in Konoha.

Consequently, a huge diplomatic event took place. A very large room was used to host the party, and it resembled a room the nobles used to have a ball; many drinks, alcoholic and non-alcoholic, were offered. All the most important personalities of the village were present, in a show of trust. There were seats in the back of the room, but most people were standing, gathered in little groups that changed often, dynamically. During the evening, it turned into a semi-informal party where pleasantries were exchanged. The leader of the group of ambassadors was satisfied so far.

Sakura was there as well, dressed in a beautiful long dark red gown. She had had to come alone earlier, because Itachi was busy with the increased security of the event and was coordinating the defences. But he had promised to join her later that evening. The pink-haired woman missed his company. She had become used to have him near her, to have him always there, as a steady presence.

Being alone was not very good. Besides the fact that she _felt_ lonely, she also looked approachable. That was why a half-drunk ambassador from the land of Yu, whose name she understood was Shuu, was currently trying to engage her in a conversation. She politely told him that she wasn't interested, even explicitly hinted that she was married by mentioning her husband, but the man wasn't deterred. In fact, he seemed to become bolder with each refusal of hers. His words were getting more allusive and offensive with every minute that passed; he even had the guts to suggest that, since her husband wasn't there, it was her 'chance' to be free of him and 'have some fun'. Sakura's disgust was increasing and her patience was thinning quickly.

Only two things were holding her back. One was that he was ignorant of the political importance of her marriage for the Senju-Uchiha peace, or he would never have dared open his mouth; the other was that they were at a diplomatic event, a very important one, and she couldn't risk to jeopardize it by seriously injuring an ambassador, no matter how insulting he was being.

Still, it was very hard to restrain herself, since he wasn't stopping. He even dared ogle her breasts openly, lewdly making his appreciation known. Then he added, "You should really come to me, darling, since it's obvious you are feeling lonely here. A few minutes in a room with me, and you'll forget anything else…"

Sakura did her best to control herself. She gritted out, "I'm afraid I'm not interested. Your presence is not welcome. Please leave."

The man completely ignored her, leaning forward in order to have a better look at her cleavage. Sakura was shocked. How dare he!

She lost the last of her patience. That was it! She wouldn't tolerate that lecher anymore.

But, before she could do anything, a strong arm enveloped her waist and another pushed that pervert's form away. She was pulled close to a large chest, and the grip on her tightened. Itachi was now standing next to her, holding her close and staring down at the man coldly.

"I think my wife has made herself very clear, and more than once," he said, with his deep voice so full of iciness that even Sakura shivered. "Leave."

That Shuu man, however, didn't seem to realize exactly with whom he was talking. His gaze was a little unfocused because of the alcohol, but he was able to find Sakura's chest again and stare at it, licking his lips. The pink-haired woman felt her husband's hold tighten even more, this time in anger.

The ambassador slurred, "I was just offering the lady some excitement, and she'd have accepted if you hadn't showed up. I'm sure you don't make her feel as much pleasure as she'd like, am I right? She is quite a hot piece of ass and judging from what I could see, her assets–"

"Enough." Itachi's voice was laced with so much fury that even the half-drunk man sensed the danger he was in at the moment. Sakura was embarrassed, angry and ashamed, and scooted closer to her husband, who kept her firmly by his side. "You have no more than five seconds to disappear and never show your face again near my wife or me."

The man backed away a little, but he still had the nerve to try to say, "This woman–"

"She's _mine_," Itachi interrupted him, his eyes flickering red and holding his pink-haired wife to him with both his arms. Then he said, with a very dangerous voice, "Leave. _Now_."

The man didn't need to be told again. The anger in the raven-haired man's eyes – which had been turning into an alarming Sharingan red – had been so terrifying that he knew he better run for his life. He quickly left the large room of the diplomatic dinner party without daring open his mouth again.

Only when he was out of sight did Itachi relax a little. He didn't let go of his wife's waist, though.

Sakura was way too embarrassed to notice it. Her face was bright red and she was inwardly cursing her bad luck. Why was she the one to meet the lechers?

Her husband sensed her distress. He gently guided her towards the seats in the back of the room, were they were less likely to be interrupted. He made her sit down, and still didn't release his hold on her.

He had become very, very angry. Another man had dared approach Sakura. Another man had thought it would be entertaining to be rude and offensive towards her. _How_. _Dare_. _He_.

It was then that Itachi realized it. Sakura was more than just the second half of the marriage contract for the peace treaty. He had grown fond of her. He liked her. No, more than that. He cared deeply about her.

No, even more than that.

_He loved her_.

That revelation should have been a shock. But it wasn't.

It seemed to him that that conclusion had already been reached a long time before, even if he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment. But that wasn't important.

What mattered was that he loved his wife. And what was to do now was to find the right moment to tell her. He was sure she didn't feel the same towards him. But he hoped that maybe, with time, she would come to reciprocate him a little.

Meanwhile, Sakura was recovering from the shame she felt. _'That insufferable lecher…' _Oh, how she wished she could punch him through a wall! Not being able to do anything against his vile words had been an agony. Thankfully, Itachi had arrived. Her husband had shut that poor excuse for a man up once and for all, and, even if he had been incredibly angry – something she had never witnessed before –, he had managed to do so without using violence. Still, she was incredibly ashamed that he had had to hear such vulgar comments about her. But she knew Itachi was a good man, and he wouldn't say anything about it. He really was a wonderful person. She was lucky to have him as her husband, even if it was just an arranged marriage. Or that was probably what it was for him. For her part, Sakura had realized a while before that she couldn't imagine her life without Itachi anymore.

She didn't know what that thought meant. She didn't know if she had, maybe, fallen in love with him, and she didn't want to know. She was scared of it, because if he didn't reciprocate those feelings, it would be meaningless. And he couldn't possibly harbour feelings for her. Even if… even if his behaviour that evening had made her think twice. Was he only being a good husband? Or was he actually concerned about her? That thought made her heart warm a little.

After some more minutes, Sakura finally looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "Thank you," she murmured. "I couldn't punch that jerk because of his status as an ambassador."

Itachi allowed the corner of his mouth to lift upwards a little, but couldn't say anything, because in that moment a group of girls from the diplomacy party, all around Sakura's age, came giggling towards him.

"Come with us, sir!" they chirped happily, fluttering their eyelashes seductively. "It's not fair for a young man to be so secluded, away from the appreciative eyes of the women!"

Before anyone could say anything, Sakura allowed her bluish chakra to flicker around her fist for a second. Then she turned towards the no longer giggling girls, who were now eyeing her apprehensively. "I'm afraid my husband and I were speaking to each other," she said frostily. "Please go find your source of entertainment somewhere else."

The girls quickly left, and Itachi raised an eyebrow at his pink-haired wife. "Quite possessive, are we, Sakura?"

She met his gaze without shame. "You're mine as much as I'm yours, Itachi," she said honestly, and those words made him smile widely. She was astonished by that, because Uchiha _didn't_ smile like that. They smirked, or tilted their mouths upwards a little. They didn't smile broadly like that.

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I think we have seen enough of the diplomacy exchanges for today. I suggest we take our leave."

Sakura reciprocated his smile with one of her own and nodded. "Let's go home."

They stood up, hand in hand, and made their way towards the exit.

…

. . .

. . .

…

A/N: No, they haven't confessed to each other. They have only realized their feelings. Sorry if it was confusing.

I hope I didn't give the impression of 'damsel in distress' in the scene where Sakura is harassed by that disgusting lecher. Sakura is an independent woman - although married - and can take care of herself; she had to be careful because she was at a delicate diplomatic event. Itachi just happened to arrive at the right time :)

I'm going to start university after I finish moving, and I've no idea when I'll have wi-fi in my little apartment again. So, see you as soon as possible!


	15. Chapter 15 - Needed

A/N: I can't even begin to apologize for the delay in posting this! There has been a problem in fanfiction dot net and I couldn't access for days :(

Again, thank you for reading my work, and thank you for your lovely reviews!

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 15 – NEEDED

…

Some days after the diplomatic meeting, Tsunade finally came back from her long trip, with the rare herbs she had been looking for.

She gave some of them to Sakura to analyze. The pink-haired woman worked diligently, staying long hours in her lab at the hospital together with her mother. After forgetting to show up for dinner three times in a row, so engrossed in her work she was, Itachi came to her laboratory and calmly told her that she better come home immediately or he would drag her there himself. Sakura pouted and told him not to worry, because she wasn't doing anything wrong. Her husband bluntly replied that by skipping meals she was damn well doing something wrong, therefore she would now come with him.

Tsunade openly gaped at the scene. She had not had many occasions to observe the behaviour of her daughter and the Uchiha towards each other, except for the public events and a few family dinners; besides, she had been away for a long time. But now she was surprised by the relaxed relationship they shared. And she was even more surprised when Itachi turned towards her and politely told her that her daughter was going home to have a proper meal and rest for a few hours. Then he grabbed his wife's hand and led her out of the hospital, while she was still arguing with him.

They continued their playful bicker on the whole way home, joking and laughing together. They undid the seals of their house – it was now routine – and went to the kitchen. Itachi had already cooked and eaten, but had left something warm in the oven for her.

While she was eating, he started to make a cake for them to eat later that evening. Sakura quickly finished her meal, all the while telling him about her research with Tsunade, and then she stood up to help him. They were weighing the flour, but they didn't agree with the number on the scales. Or better, _Sakura_ didn't agree. She and Itachi lightly argued about it, until the emerald-eyed woman lost her patience and, as a joke, did something unexpected.

She blew some flour on him.

For a moment, everything seemed to freeze. _Sakura_ had just blown some flour on _Uchiha Itachi_?

But a second later, something else, equally unexpected, happened.

_Itachi_ blew some flour on _her_ as well.

After an astonished instant, Sakura laughed out loud. And the battle began.

Husband and wife started to throw flour on each other, sometimes managing to catch the other, sometimes missing. The pink-haired woman tried to retreat after a while, but Itachi wouldn't let her. With a smirk, he blocked her way and covered her in the white powder. She began to run away, and he chased after her. They ran through the house, enjoying themselves like kids. Finally, he caught her in the living room, where there were too many scrolls around for her to escape properly. She struggled in his grasp, but she only managed to get rid of the flour she was covered in, not of him. Trying to keep her still in the midst of the chaos of that room proved to be quite difficult. They both lost their balance and fell on a sofa, chuckling breathlessly.

At least until they realized in what position they were in. They froze.

By falling on the sofa, they were now pressed intimately against each other, and both were acutely aware of the proximity. All the playfulness and the joking mood was gone.

Their eyes met. They were very, very close. Itachi observed her face carefully. She had long pink eyelashes surrounding those bright green eyes of hers. But his gaze was suddenly drawn to her lips. He noticed how rosy and soft they looked, and he slowly descended towards them.

Their lips touched lightly. Her eyes widened at his actions. The kiss between them was tentative, soft and uncertain. But, as soon as the contact was made, it was like a dam broke inside them both. The lips met more firmly, less timid, and they began to mould against each other. The kiss deepened quickly after that. His tongue was the first to gently ask her to open her mouth, and she complied hesitantly, reciprocating his fervour after a short while.

They were lost in a sea of sweet sensations until she abruptly pulled back from the kiss and stared into his eyes, completely dazed. "Itachi, what are you doing?" she asked, voice a bit quivering. "If this is some kind of game to you–"

He interrupted her. "It's not."

And his lips were back, assaulting her own, coaxing her mouth open again and plunging his tongue inside. After that answer, her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper, and their eagerness was growing more and more…

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

They separated in a second, disentangling their limbs and standing up quickly. The eyes of both were wide and their appearance was dishevelled, Sakura's especially. The pink-haired woman was positively panicking. She quickly gathered some of her scrolls from the living room and ran off to her bedroom, locking herself inside. Her emotions were in a turmoil, and she was not in the conditions to face anyone, Itachi least of all.

The raven-haired man was calmer than her. He could understand her confusion and sudden panic when they had been interrupted. He took a few deep breaths and passed a hand through his hair to comb it. Sakura's smaller hands had done a good job of making it a mess. He smirked inwardly as he slowly went to the door.

Whoever it was, it had better be something important, because he wasn't happy _at all_ about the interruption. He had been enjoying the sweet taste of his wife's mouth. Looking from the window, Itachi saw that it was his younger brother. He opened the door with a stony expression.

"Sasuke," he said, his tone betraying nothing.

His brother, surprisingly, seemed to be quite perceptive of his mood. He fidgeted and said, not meeting his gaze, "Aniki, I need the scrolls for the surveillance round of tomorrow morning. Nara-san said you had them with you when you left today."

Itachi nodded, his irritation placated for the moment. "Wait here, please," he said, and disappeared inside the house. Not having much of a choice, since there were the protective seals, Sasuke waited outside.

The elder Uchiha came back some short seconds later with the necessary scrolls.

Sasuke nodded his head in thanks and left. Itachi closed the door after he disappeared. He took a deep breath.

Even if he appeared to be calm, the obsidian-eyed man wasn't unaffected about what had transpired between Sakura and him. He had finally acted on his feelings, and it had been _amazing_.

However, he had to admit that it was also a bit scary. No one had ever been so close to him. No one. He could relate to his wife's confusion and understood her wish to be alone.

With a sigh, he went to the kitchen, rapidly cleaned up the flour, turned off all the lights and went to sleep. Surely, things would be sorted out the next day.

...

…

...

The next day, Sakura did all she could to avoid him.

They had usually breakfast together. She left the house very early, without eating, going to a café instead, and then heading directly to the hospital.

Sometimes they went for a spar together in the mornings. She made sure she wasn't reachable and busy with patients inside the hospital the whole time.

They had a habit of meeting for lunch and spending some time together. She bought something to eat at the small tearoom area of the hospital and didn't leave the building.

In short, she avoided him completely.

In the late afternoon, he had had enough. He had completed his work for the day, and knew she was finished as well. He wanted to speak with her. She couldn't just run away like that.

He went to the hospital and resolutely asked for her. Her assistant, Ino, sent a nurse to call her. Itachi knew her shift was long over, since she had started very early in the morning.

Very reluctantly, she came to meet him. She was afraid, and was biting her lips. She didn't know how that action caused his attention to focus on those delicious rosy lips he had had the privilege of tasting the day before. However, Itachi managed to control himself. She was uncertain about what to do, and he wouldn't ruin everything by ravishing her lips on the spot.

He acted normally towards her, speaking to her like he always did, and waiting for her to put her medical clothes in her office. She was a little confused at first, but then was relieved. He wasn't pushing her, he was acting normally, making her feel more at ease.

As they walked home, he asked about her day, like he always did. She described one of the surgeries she had performed and some visits to little children. Now more relaxed, she asked him the same about his day. He told her about the reports he had seen that day, and about the now completely impenetrable protection of the Eastern side of the village his squad had managed to create.

When they arrived home, the awkwardness Sakura had felt the whole day had almost disappeared completely. It came back again, however, while they were cooking together. Both remembered the past evening's events very clearly and had difficulties concentrating. They managed to cook with an appearance of calmness neither possessed, and then sat down to eat.

They had just begun their meal, when suddenly Itachi got up, walked over to her, gathered her up in his arms and feverishly kissed her. Sakura brought her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to her. They kissed passionately, letting all their emotions flow between them.

At last, they parted. They were both in each other's arms, panting. Their eyes were locked together.

"Are you being serious?" Sakura asked. Her question probably didn't make much sense, but she knew he would understand what she was asking. She wanted to know if he meant what he was doing to her, if he wasn't just playing with her.

"Are _you_?" he answered, searching her eyes intensely. She could see that he was unsure about what she thought as well and that, ironically, gave her reassurance. She smiled shyly at him.

"I am," she said truthfully.

Startling her, he pulled her into his arms again. "I think I love you," he whispered, holding her gaze seriously.

Her eyes widened and she stared at him in absolute shock. Itachi loved her?

He _loved_ her?

In her chest there was suddenly an incredibly strong emotion. On her lips bloomed the sweetest smile Itachi had ever seen, and he was enchanted. She pulled him to her and kissed him ardently again. She hadn't given an answer of her own to his last words, but he understood all the same. He put his arms around her waist to hold her against him. Both closed their eyes.

Their kiss had absolutely no restraints now. Enveloped in each other's arms, the world around them didn't matter anymore. There were only them, and there was love, or something very close to it, to unite them. Their lips were locked together and didn't part, not even for a second, as the kiss became bolder and bolder.

Without stopping the kiss, Itachi began to guide her towards the stairs. Holding her flush against him, he made them go up and then felt around in the dark for his bedroom's door. Still kissing like crazy, they entered, and he kicked the door close. As they fell on the bed and began to tug at each other's clothes, he stopped. He separated their lips with a soft _pop_, ignoring the low whimper of protest from Sakura. He searched her eyes intently.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly.

She looked into his eyes seriously. "Are _you_?", repeating his words from earlier.

They leaned forward to kiss again exactly at the same time.

Words and clothes were no longer needed.

…

. . .

. . .

…

A/N: and you can clearly – and if you are perverts, _vividly_ – imagine the rest. ;-)

I'm currently living in a new city, far from home, where there is no internet connection; but it's a necessary sacrifice in order to be able to attend university. There are only a few chapters left, so please bare with me :) I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading!


	16. Chapter 16 - Significant

**.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: **Warning**. This chapter isn't rated M because I don't go into details, but still, you shouldn't be a young innocent child to read it.

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 16 – SIGNIFICANT

…

Sakura awoke with the light coming from the window, feeling warm and happy. She clearly recalled every moment of the night before – the slight soreness between her legs confirmed everything – and she snuggled closer to her husband. She was still in his arms.

His hold on her tightened briefly, telling her he was awake as well. She distanced herself from him a little, in order to see his face. He was looking at her with such deep tenderness that she felt her heart almost explode with happiness.

"Good morning," he murmured, not leaving her eyes for a second.

"Good morning," she hummed back cheerfully. She scooted closer to him again, bringing their faces together, and lightly pecked him on the lips. He wasn't satisfied with just that, however, and surprised her by hungrily smashing their lips together and deepening the kiss at an alarming speed. Her soft moan of surprise quickly changed into one of wild passion. After everything they had done the night before, he still didn't seem satisfied.

Not that she was complaining, anyway.

After a while, they separated before things got out of hand. They remained in each other's arms, panting, and Itachi rolled them over, so that he was on his back and she was resting on his chest, with one of his arms holding her close. Sakura allowed her head to rest on his upper body, her long hair sprawled around them, and listened to his steady heartbeat. She had never felt more content in her whole life.

His arm around her was slowly caressing her waist. She too began to trace random patterns with her fingers on his skin, not moving from her position. Being with him the night before… had been absolute bliss. She had no idea that taking things further in their relationship would have such marvellous results.

But there was something that was bugging her a little. She knew it shouldn't be such a big deal, but she couldn't help thinking about it.

Without changing their position, she said quietly, "If you don't mind me asking… how many women did you have before me, Itachi?"

He was surprised by her question. She sounded almost… jealous. She couldn't see his face from her spot on his chest, but a gentle smile was appearing on his lips.

"None, Sakura."

She turned her head towards him, startled. "What? Really?" She searched his eyes to see if he was lying, and she found only honesty in his gaze. A little smile slowly stretched her lips. "So I was your first?"

She sounded very pleased by that, even if she was blushing while saying it. He smirked at her.

"And I was yours," he stated. It wasn't a question. He had found out the night before. One of his arms sneaked around her waist in a blatant show of possessiveness.

Sakura felt even happier than before, and she enjoyed his behaviour towards her. He didn't seem to be able to stop touching her. She rested her head on his chest again, and she felt his free hand play with strands of her hair.

After a short pause, she shifted to be able to look at him again. "Itachi?"

He caressed her shoulder to let her know he was listening.

"What do we do now? I mean, after last night, what is going to change between us?"

He tilted his head to the side. He met her gaze earnestly. "Except from the fact that we're going to sleep in the same bed, absolutely nothing."

She blushed at his frank words and thought about it. Yes, it wasn't a bad idea. After all, they were already married. Now their marriage would become… complete.

She cuddled closer to him. He liked that. He had discovered the night previous that she was very affectionate in her intimate moments, and he had enjoyed every second of it.

"What are your plans for today?" he said after a while, continuing to caress her body.

She had already thought about it. She didn't have anything important nor urgent to do that day. Why don't stay at home? Why don't stay with her now real husband?

But maybe he had other plans. So she said, with a slight smile, "You first."

He seemed thoughtful. "I don't really know. I don't have anything of significance to do today at work."

Sakura smiled inwardly. She stretched dreamily. "If you don't mind then," she said, a little shyly, "I really don't want to leave your bed for the rest of the day."

Itachi's eyes darkened considerably.

...

. . .

...

They didn't leave the bed. At least, not for quite a long while.

But they hadn't had dinner the evening before, and there was only so much time a human being could survive without food. At last, both annoyed at the needs of their bodies, they got up. Itachi went to take a shower first and, even if he had not-so-subtly asked her to join him, Sakura had had to send messages to both the hospital and the strategic unit, so they wouldn't be worried. They had decided to fake some sickness as an excuse; even if lying was not something they liked doing, in that case it was better than telling the truth.

As the pink-haired woman had sent the scrolls – the protective seals around the house didn't allow anything to _enter_ the building, but chakra-messages could be sent from inside to the outside – she went to the bathroom. Itachi had already finished, so she took a shower as well, quickly. When she was done, she put on her underwear and automatically went to his bedroom, before remembering that her clothes were all crumpled on the floor and to have others she should go to her own bedroom. She was impatient, however, so she looked around and found one of his shirts folded neatly on a chair. It was too big for her, but she put it on anyway, buttoning it on the front. It reached her mid-thighs, but she wasn't bothered: wearing something like that, she wouldn't have to waste any time in putting pants on.

While she was walking down the stairs, slightly limping, she could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. She smiled. It was a good thing that her husband was such an excellent cook.

As she entered the room, still walking a bit awkwardly, Itachi, who was near the stew and wearing only some sweatpants, turned around to look at her. And his eyes reached an even darker shade. Seeing her in his clothes gave him a feeling of deep satisfaction and pride. She was all _his_ now.

However, he didn't miss the little hesitation in her steps. He felt bad for her pain. He put the food – vegetarian ramen – on the table and sat down in front of it. And before she could do anything, he pulled her towards him and made her sit down in his lap.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he murmured, stroking her waist, her arms, her thighs, everything he could reach.

She was confused for a moment, and then, catching on, shook her head. "Don't worry, it's normal," she said lightly. She then took advantage of her position to attack the food. "Mmm, it's delicious! Thanks, Itachi!"

He chuckled at her antics, but was silenced when she turned towards him with the chopsticks full of noodles. "Open your mouth," she said, smiling. He complied and she allowed him to taste his own food. It was indeed very good.

That way, they finished eating together. Sakura was about to sit up from his lap, but he held her firmly in place. His hands were already playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. He started to caress her thighs, slowly wandering upwards. Her breathing became quicker.

"Tomorrow we are going to have to go back to work, aren't we?" he asked. It was actually a rhetorical question.

She nodded, shifting closer to him and beginning to shiver at what his hands were doing to her.

"We should make the most of the time we have, then," he murmured, and leaned forward to trace his lips on her neck, making her moan softly.

"In that case, let's go back to the bedroom," she panted, putting her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

He suddenly pulled away from her, letting go of her neck and looking her in the eye. His smirk was absolutely devious. "Who ever said we need a bed?"

As Sakura turned crimson, Itachi ripped his shirt off her.

...

. . .

...

And so a new part of their marriage began. Sakura was radiant and very happy with the new side of the connubial life she had found with Itachi. She could now show her emotions without any fear or inhibition. The raven-haired man felt the same. He could be with his wife in every way that was humanly possible. What a wonderful feeling that was.

Of course, there was also the… intimate and very pleasurable part of their relationship that they had discovered. That was an adventure in itself.

_Everywhere_. They had to show their love and need for each other _everywhere_. And in every possible _way_. They had absolutely no restraints, except that of being caught. But even that wasn't enough to stop them.

Not only did they use every available surface – and not only surfaces: let's just say that the shower proved to be quite an interesting location – of their house, other places were explored as well. Both his office at the strategic unit and hers at the hospital were used as experiments. The school where they taught became an acceptable spot for being together as well. However, they waited until all the children had gone home: they _did_ have some limits. Once, they had to discuss with the Council about important matters concerning the village and, after the meeting was finished, even the Council Tower proved to be a very appealing place… Sakura had had trouble entering there without blushing for a while.

At home, there hadn't been any problems about which bedroom to use. After a morning in which Sakura had had to leave early for her shift at the hospital, she had been too impatient to go out from his room and enter hers, and had therefore simply destroyed the wall in-between with a perfectly calibrated punch. They were lucky that the wall wasn't a bearing wall, or the house would have collapsed. She had then taken some clothes, pecked her husband on the cheek and left. When she had come back that evening, she had found out that Itachi had taken the afternoon off to clean the mess she had made between their ex-two bedrooms, and he had also bought a new double bed. They had been lucky: that way, none had to move their stuff and they had now a single, large bedroom. Of course, when Sakura had seen how much time he had invested on fixing the damage she had caused, she had kissed him passionately to thank him, and they had spent the night… _christening_ the new bed.

Her husband wouldn't – couldn't – keep his hands off her anymore. He really was insatiable with her, and he also loved to make her blush. After a particularly delightful night, she had said, chuckling, _'Who would have ever thought that I married such a pervert'_. And Itachi had wasted no time in proving her right, without delay. She couldn't complain nor reprimand him however, because half of the time, _she_ was the one who initiated their encounters.

Was that really wrong? They loved each other; it was only natural that they wanted to express and show it thoroughly. Even if there was currently peace, they had grown up in a world dominated by war, where every instant could be the last and loved ones could die unexpectedly. Maybe that was why they were so desperate in wanting to be together.

Still, the amount of time they spent making love was significant. Maybe _too_ significant.

…

. . .

. . .

…

A/N:

I apologize if someone hoped to see an M rated scene. I have nothing against intimate scenes in stories, but I can't bring myself to write about _that_. There are limits to what I'm ready to do. Allusions, jokes, innuendos, but no more. The rest is just too personal to share. This far, no further. Sorry. I'm not going to change my opinion on this.


	17. Chapter 17 - Pack

**A/N: **Thank you so much for everyone's kindness in the reviews! It's so nice of you, and I really appreciate it! Also, thank you for the Spanish reviews! They help me learn another language XD

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N**: **Warning**. Again, please remember that even if I don't put an M rating, this isn't really suited for children.

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 17 – PACK

…

Some weeks later, Itachi arrived home earlier than Sakura. He was already sitting at the kitchen table, looking at her with his normal stoic expression. Only his eyes betrayed his yearning for her.

"Come sit down," he said, opening his arms in order to make her sit into his lap.

She shook her head and took a step back. "Wait a moment, please. I don't want a husband that just wants to make love to me all the time."

He smirked. "I just wanted to have you in my arms for a while, Sakura… but since you have other ideas, we could explore them as well."

She turned beat red and averted her eyes. But her frustration was now apparent, and Itachi turned serious. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" he said quietly, reaching forward with his hand to touch her cheek. But she pulled back, tears of aggravation beginning to form in her eyes.

"_This_ is the matter!" she cracked, voice unsteady. "We're just getting it on all the time! We aren't talking anymore! It has just become a sexual relationship! And I'm not blaming you, because I want you as well, all the time, and I don't regret any moment we share together! But we are spending every free minute," she had to stop to breathe, "every free minute, every free second making love! We're losing sleep and we don't have the time to do anything else! And this way, we're affecting our lives and our work! I almost feel an hypocrite for chastising Sasuke and Naruto a few months ago! Today I almost made a mistake in writing down the formula of a new poison, just because we had barely ten hours sleep in the last three days!" She stopped again. Her eyes were filling with real tears now and she finally met her husband's gaze. "I love you, Itachi, I really do. And I want you constantly, as much as you want me. But we can't continue like this."

Itachi was silent. He pulled his wife close and let her cry in his chest, stroking her back softly. He knew she was right. He had been less concentrated in the past weeks as well, because yes, to be honest, they were being intimate together too much. But both didn't seem able to keep their hands off each other. The pink-haired woman appeared to be deeply affected by that, because her duties at the hospital required constant focus and a mistake caused by distraction meant losing the lives of the patients.

And Sakura had been so concentrated on that problem that she had also let some words slip that she had never told him before.

'_I love you'_.

He already knew, of course, but she had never openly told him. Her honesty could only mean that she was getting desperate in those circumstances. She had reached her limits and was now breaking down.

Itachi continued caressing her back, holding her close, and all the while, he thought about their situation. Their main problem was that they couldn't stop loving each other and showing it physically.

That probably came from the long years of war: their emotions had been bottled up, so that now that they could be free, they were incredibly strong and needed to express themselves. But their current responsibilities didn't allow them to spend so much time together. They needed to have some time on their own, to indulge in their… _desires_ without interruption. An idea suddenly came to him.

"Sakura," he said slowly, stroking her shoulders and her long hair, "let's go to sleep now. I promise you that tomorrow I'll do something about this situation, and at dinner I'll tell you. But you'll have to trust me until then. Is it fine for you?"

Sakura nodded quietly, and let herself be guided upstairs by him. He surprised her, however, by not making love to her like they were used to. Instead, they undressed together, went under the covers and then he gathered her up in his arms, pulling her close to him and sighing in her hair contentedly.

"Goodnight, my love," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Itachi," she said, already half-asleep. They were both really tired, and it didn't take long before they finally fell asleep completely in each other's arms.

...

…

...

The next morning, after his most important duties had been completed, Itachi went to the Tower of Konoha, as it had been renamed; but it was still where the Council held its meetings. He knew there was one that morning, and he had made sure to go when it was about to finish. He asked the secretary outside if he could speak with the members. The secretary checked and found they had indeed just finished, so Itachi could go in.

He bowed to the Council members.

"What is the matter, Itachi-sama?" one of the Uchiha of the Council asked.

The raven-haired Uchiha answered, "I will go straight to the point. I'm here to ask permission for Sakura and me to take a brief vacation away from the village."

To say that the Council was taken aback would be an understatement. After a few seconds of shocked silence, one of the Senju said, "You know that your request is hardly acceptable, Itachi-sama. Yet you made it anyway. So tell us: why should we give you the permission do so?"

Itachi's answer was very blunt and direct. "Because my wife and I missed out on a honeymoon, and we'd like to have one now that the most pressing matters have been settled."

The Council was now openly gaping at him. Some coughed and looked away, shocked and embarrassed. Itachi, however, didn't seem fazed and remained waiting.

Another member of the Council, who had been part of the land of Essius before joining Konoha, seemed quite entertained and asked, "If you intend to go, how long do you plan on staying away?"

Itachi answered, "I'd say about a month, if not a little more. Of course," he continued, not allowing them to interrupt him, "if there would be need for us, we would come back. But I think we deserve this honeymoon. We gave up a lot for this peace, and in exchange, we're only asking for some time on our own, away from all our responsibilities. We're not running away from them, only taking a short break." He paused to let his words sink in. "What is your answer?"

The Council members started to murmur among themselves. They discussed some things and exchanged some glances. Many were very surprised at the Uchiha's words, because they were perfectly aware that Itachi and Sakura's had been an arranged marriage. The raven-haired man's request, however, seemed to imply that there was something more between the young couple.

After a while in which they had all been talking, there was silence again. The Council had reached a decision.

One of the women of the Uchiha Clan stood up. "You have our permission to go, Itachi-sama," she said formally. "However, there are two conditions. One is that both of you will be reachable at any time. The other is that the village is not to be informed of this. We will say that you are going on a mission together, not on a, erm, honeymoon. It would appear quite scandalous if the truth about this request was announced."

Itachi tilted his head to the side. "I disagree on the fact that it would be scandalous. It's not a crime to allow a young couple some privacy. But I accept your conditions nonetheless. Thank you." He bowed and turned around to leave.

"Oh, Itachi-sama, we were forgetting… you didn't tell us when you intend to leave," the same woman added.

Without turning around again, only inclining his head to the side a little, he replied, "As soon as I tell my wife, if she agrees."

And he was gone.

...

…

...

She gasped, eyes wide. "You didn't!"

His smile was absolutely devilish. "I did."

Sakura shook her head, still amazed at what her husband had told her. "You went to the Council. Told them we wanted to fuck like crazy. And then asked for permission to leave the village to do so. Are you out of your mind?!"

Itachi was unperturbed. "They said we can, Sakura."

She gaped at him, not able to believe it. "You didn't really speak like this, did you?"

He sighed. "My words were a _little_ more respectful, maybe, but the concept was the same. What we need is some time on our own, away from our usual tasks. We didn't have a honeymoon, and we can't have a proper one here in Konoha, not with all our duties to tend to. The peace is going smoothly, and we deserve some time together. Alone," he added, looking at her earnestly.

The pink-haired woman was silent. She thought about it. It would be nice to take some time to be together with Itachi, without incessant worries and things to do. A vacation, albeit brief, would be ideal.

So she smiled at him, and he could read in her eyes that she was agreeing to his proposal.

To his surprise, however, she pulled him into a hug. One of her cheeks was pressed against his chest, and she was breathing in his scent. He could see her face, even if she didn't meet his eyes, and he saw her make a little smile.

"When I said that I love you," she said quietly, "I meant it."

Itachi smiled broadly. He made her look up at him and brought their lips together. The kiss was slow, deep and warm. Both tried to convey all their feelings in it, and they were able to understand each other completely. When they separated, they were both smiling.

Then she asked, "So, when are we allowed to leave?"

He met her lips in a brief kiss again. "As soon as we pack."

…

. . .

. . .

…

A/N: I had so much fun with a straightforward Itachi… I hope you enjoyed as well!


	18. Chapter 18 - Desire

A/N: thanks for the reviews :)) you're awesome guys, and always so nice! I'm so grateful!

By the way, many of you have been asking if Itachi and Sakura are going to have kids. All I can say is to please be patient. This story is going to end very soon, so you'll see. Thanks for asking though :)

* * *

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 18 – DESIRE

…

When Itachi and Sakura came back from their honeymoon, it was already the second week of March. They had had a beautiful time together. They had stayed away for a little more than a month, and had travelled among many other countries. Both had wanted to see other parts of the world, things they hadn't been able to see before because of the war between their two Clans. It was marvellous to visit so many places, but to do it together, with the person they loved and trusted most in the world… it had been the best experience of their whole lives, and they would treasure it forever. Maybe it was even more important than what they had done to obtain peace.

Coming back, they were ready to resume their tasks with new resolve. They had become closer than ever and were now completely together, in every sense of the word. They had explored the physical side of their relationship very thoroughly, but also the emotional part had grown. They had talked very, very much. About _everything_. Their childhood, their families, their friends, their beliefs, their hopes for the future, everything. They had shared every single little thing, even staying up late at night, embraced, to continue to get to know the other in the most intimate way possible, getting to the point where they could finally see and accept the very soul of each other.

As soon as they were back – only the Council knew the truth about their absence, everyone else thought it had been a mission –, they were informed that there was going to be a Spring Festival in three weeks time. The festival would be for the village, because it was the first spring in which the Uchiha and the Senju were together. The Council had held a speech about spring being the season that symbolized a new beginning, a new life, therefore it was a very good occasion to celebrate the union of the two Clans, which had given life to the wonderful new village of Konoha.

Two weeks after they were back, it was Sakura's birthday. She turned twenty. On that morning, Itachi woke her up with a very sweet kiss and breakfast in bed. She was positively beaming at his tender actions and enjoyed his attentions very much. But she was even more ecstatic when he gave her a little present. It was a very rare poison, which she had been looking for for years, and that he had found during their honeymoon. Instead of giving it to her immediately, he had kept it safely hidden until it was her birthday. She thanked him gratefully for his present.

However, the pink-haired woman didn't know that her husband had another surprise ready for her.

After breakfast, she got dressed with her red vest and dark pants as usual, while Itachi, who was already done with his black clothes, sat on the bed, watching her. As soon as she was finished as well and was heading to the door of their bedroom – they had made a single door of the two previous ones –, he made her stop.

"Sakura, wait," he called quietly. He stood up and walked towards her. He stopped only when he was standing directly in front of her, observing every inch of her face, drinking in her every feature. "You forgot one last item to wear." And he opened his left hand.

Sakura gasped.

In the palm of his hand, there was a little golden wedding ring.

When they had gotten married, several months before, since it was an arranged marriage, all the things that were part of a real wedding had been left out, and that included rings. They had not deemed it necessary to work on the details of a mere peace contract, and neither had thought much about it.

But now Itachi was giving her her own wedding band. She could already see his own, shining on his left ring finger. He was giving her something to show that their marriage had become real, that it truly bound them together. And on the day of her twentieth birthday, too.

Sakura felt a lump form in her throat. She had truly been blessed with a lovely husband.

Tears began to fall from her eyes, and a loving smile appeared on her lips. She extended her left hand to him, letting him know what she wanted him to do. Understanding immediately, he gently took it and, meeting her gaze, slipped the tiny ring on her finger.

As soon as he had done that, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Itachi kissed her back with equal passion, enveloping her in his arms and not letting her go for a long while.

For the Senju-Uchiha couple, the day couldn't have begun any better.

...

. . .

...

One week after Sakura's birthday, there was the Spring Festival. It was the beginning of April, and the cherry blossoms filled the air all over Konoha. It was indeed the perfect moment to hold a party.

People from other countries had come to the Festival, too, in order to see what the village of Konoha was like.

Like the beautiful sakura trees, Konoha had blossomed as well. It was now a real village, entirely built and complete. It was the new home for both the Senju and the Uchiha, and also many other Clans who had come to live there with them.

The Senju-Uchiha couple was of course a very important part of the celebration. They were the living symbol of the peace treaty that had started everything. They visited the whole Festival, hand in hand, and spoke with every person who addressed them. No one could be blind to the deep affection that was between them. And no one, especially not those who had been at their nuptials and knew about the political reason behind it, could miss the brand new wedding rings on their fingers, which they didn't bother to hide.

But, the most important thing that no one could miss was the fact that the young couple was _happy_. Even more than happy. They were beaming at everyone, and didn't leave each other's side for even a second. There was also a short moment that a lot of people witnessed: a little boy had fallen on the ground exactly in front of Sakura, and she had helped him get up again. Itachi had rewarded his wife with a short, loving kiss on the lips. Many people had gaped at them for their actions.

They were two former enemies, but there was so much love between them that everyone was touched. Even people from other countries, who were maybe unaware of the reason of their marriage, couldn't help noticing the couple, and seeing them together warmed many hearts.

Only on one occasion the young pair had to be separated, and it was during an official evening during the four-day-long Spring Festival. After the very formal dinner, women and men had to leave for two different rooms and meet only later. So Itachi and Sakura had to leave each other's side for a while. The raven-haired man stayed with Shisui and Kakashi, sometimes exchanging a word with his brother, or Naruto, or some members of his strategic unit. The emerald-eyed woman, instead, spoke with Shizune and Akemi, sometimes with Ino or other nurses of the hospital, until her mother came to her. Tsunade was pleased to see how happy her daughter was, but, with the opportunity of looking at her more closely, she noticed that Sakura was a little pale. Worried, the blonde Senju woman told her that and asked what was wrong. The pink-haired woman didn't have an explanation, until she remembered that, just a few days before, a patient with the seasonal flu had sneezed right next to her. He must have infected her as well. She promised her mother that she would boost her immune system with a little more chakra in the next few days, in order to avoid the flu.

Apart from that formal evening, the Spring Festival proceeded like any normal festival would. The people gatherings were huge, and Itachi and Sakura weren't the only couple that represented the truce between the Uchiha and the Senju. Shisui and Shizune were there as well, allowing their love of pranks to have the better of them, always walking around and scheming something. Kakashi and Akemi were there, too, even if they were much more reserved than the other two. They visited the Festival quietly, holding hands, showing their love for each other in a much subtler way, with small gestures that held great meaning for them. Sasuke and Naruto were also together, even if they preferred being alone than in the middle of the crowd. Mikoto and Fugaku enjoyed the celebrations together, occasionally meeting with Tsunade, with whom they had a solid camaraderie.

Only after many months of friendship had Mikoto finally dared to ask about the blonde Senju's romantic life. With an emotionless face, which didn't do a very good job at masking her still very deep sorrow, Tsunade had told her that her fiancée, Kato Dan, had died in war, but not against the Uchiha. He had died just a short while before she had adopted Sakura. Tsunade had not been scarred in her affections for life, but she had admitted to Mikoto that she didn't wish for other relationships. Dan had been the man she had loved with all her heart. No one else could take his place.

However, Tsunade didn't feel lonely. After she had come to terms with Dan's death, she had realized that she had had her share of love in her life, and she was content with that. What mattered the most to her were now her daughter and her medical researches. Therefore, she enjoyed the Festival together with everyone else.

The Spring Festival was an occasion for everyone to see that true peace and true happiness could be found for real, even if they had been preceded by a long, cold and horrible war.

...

. . .

...

The Spring Festival ended beautifully, sealing the peace once again.

Some weeks passed. The Senju-Uchiha couple went back to its respective work, happy that everything was falling into place. The defences of Konoha were strong, the hospital was efficient, the Council did its job correctly – the village was growing, and in the right way.

One morning, Itachi had to leave early for a reconnaissance mission that would take up the whole day. He had told Sakura the evening before.

So in the morning he left the house quietly, while the May breeze was delicately blowing.

He thought about the sleeping wife he had left in bed. Her expression had been so innocent, so sweet, that he hadn't been able to stop himself from pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

Swiftly leaving the village, Itachi thought that he really couldn't wish for anything more: he had peace, he had a home, he had a wife he loved and who loved him…

He really had everything he could ever desire.

…

. . .

. . .

…

A/N: I had seriously considered ending this story here. But don't worry, it doesn't. There are still two last chapters.

By the way, there is actually a week in Japan, called 'Golden Week', between March and April, in which there are festivals all over the country. I had to do a very interesting research on Japan during my exams, so that's what inspired the Spring Festival of this story :)


	19. Chapter 19 - Way

…

...

. . .

CHAPTER 19 – WAY

…

Alone at home, a few hours after Itachi had left, Sakura was staring at the pregnancy test.

How was it possible?

Since the very beginning, after they had taken one step further in their relationship, they had always used protection. Even all those times when they hadn't been in the bedroom, for example in the shower, in other places of the town, on their honeymoon… they had always, _always_ used protection.

She couldn't believe how it was possible… but wait.

Oh, no.

The night when they had come back from their honeymoon. They had been a little disappointed that it had been so short – a month, after all, couldn't really be considered enough –, but at the same time they had been happy, because their true life as a married couple had been about to begin, without any more complications. Therefore, they had… _celebrated_.

Sakura blushed as she recalled quite vividly what had happened, with all the wild and creative _experiments_ they had engaged in.

And they had not used protection.

She was at least nine weeks in already.

So what could she do now?

Their marriage had begun as a blank one, because it was, after all, a contract to end war. No one had wanted nor expected them to fall in love, even if they had. And they had never spoken about children. Well, from their deep conversations on their honeymoon, Sakura knew that Itachi generally liked children. But they had never, ever, spoken about having some of their own. Neither had thought about other aspects of their married life. Since they had always used protection, a pregnancy had never occurred to them as something that could possibly happen. Not even the _thought _of it had been formulated.

Sakura was very uncertain about what to do next.

She hadn't gone to work that morning in order to take the test, alone, because she had been suspicious of her symptoms after Tsunade had told her how pale she was at the Spring Festival. She had then had some nausea in the mornings, and had thought that she had come down with the flu. But after it had not gone away with a boost on her immune system, she had been looking for other reasons behind it. Even if they all pointed in one direction, she had deemed it impossible. Still, being the conscientious medic she was, she had decided to take the pregnancy test anyway, just to be sure.

And now, there she was. Putting a hand on her belly, she let some chakra carefully flow inside. And indeed, there it was: a little life was growing inside her. A little child. A child who was both hers and Itachi's, conceived through their love.

She hadn't told anyone else, because the sickness she had felt had thankfully been in her working hours at the hospital, while she was doing paperwork, and no one had noticed. Itachi didn't know, she was sure of it. But she should tell him. Even if she had no idea how.

Very confused, Sakura didn't think she would be able to go to work in her state of mind. So she sent a message to Ino, telling her she wouldn't come to the hospital.

...

…

...

Itachi came back from his mission earlier than he had anticipated, around mid afternoon. Everything had gone smoothly, and he just needed to go to his office to write a report before going home.

As he arrived at the office, he found Shisui lazing around. Itachi greeted him as usual and then went to write a scroll about his mission. While he was finishing it, his Uchiha relative came in.

"Hey, little cousin, I'm headed to the hospital to pick up the love of my life, d'you wanna come?" Shisui said, looking very thrilled about something, no doubt another prank he was planning.

"As long as there aren't any tricks involved," Itachi flatly replied. He would have gone to the hospital anyway, to see Sakura, since it was already five in the afternoon, but he didn't want anything to do with Shisui's usual ideas. True, his cousin hadn't dared to do anything to him and his wife anymore after the lesson they had taught him, but that didn't mean he had stopped being who he was. And he was still the top prankster in Konoha, even though Naruto was quickly raising in those ranks, too.

"You hurt me, little cousin," Shisui said, "I told you, I want to see Shizune-chan and take her out, nothing else, I assure you."

Itachi didn't believe him for even a second. But he did want to go to the hospital, too. He sighed inwardly.

"Fine then," he murmured, and the two Uchiha headed to the medical centre of Konoha together.

When they arrived, the hospital was less busy than usual. Shizune was already expecting her boyfriend, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek as he appeared. Itachi took that as his cue to leave them, so he asked Ino, who happened to be in the main entrance, where Sakura was.

To his bewilderment, he was told that his wife had sent a message that morning, saying she didn't feel too well and wouldn't come to work. She had offered no other explanation, and indeed, Ino admitted that it had been a little strange, but she had not questioned the head medic of the hospital.

Itachi didn't know what was wrong with Sakura. She had seemed fine that morning, deeply asleep under the bed sheets when he had left. Worried, he quickly exited the hospital and headed home.

When he arrived, he saw nothing wrong from the outside. Instinctively, while heading in, he hid his chakra. Inside, it was normal. His wife was in the living room, cleaning.

…

After feeling confused for quite a while, Sakura had decided to stop thinking complicated thoughts by keeping herself busy. So she had started to clean the house, almost maniacally, just to prevent herself from thinking too hard. She had begun from the upper floor, then the kitchen and the entrance hall and had been halfway through the living room, in a near obsessive way, when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Sakura," Itachi called.

She squeaked loudly and turned around quickly. She hadn't felt him approach.

At seeing her, her husband's worry grew. She _was_ quite pale and didn't seem to be particularly well.

He took a step forward, ready to embrace her and take her in his arms as usual, but, to his astonishment, she moved back.

She seemed to realize what she had just done and smiled sheepishly, almost apologetically.

The raven-haired man didn't understand what was going on with her. And he didn't like the very few things that he didn't understand.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" he asked, a little more forcefully than he had meant.

The pink-haired medic trembled, not moving from her spot, and she didn't meet his eyes.

It was then that Itachi realized that she was _scared_. And not just scared. She was scared of _him_.

His worry only grew. He took a step closer to her on instinct, wanting to tell her that there was nothing to be afraid of, especially not…

But she prevented him from doing anything else by bursting into tears and throwing herself into his arms. He caught her immediately, holding her while she sought refuge into his arms. Her change of attitude, staying away from him warily and then seeking his warmth, was confusing to say the least. He was now a little afraid, because it wasn't a normal behaviour for Sakura. Nonetheless, he couldn't say that, not when she was crying her eyes out on his shirt. He enveloped her in his arms and quietly caressed her back, gently guiding them both to one of the couches, where they sat down. She immediately curled into a ball and pressed herself closer to him. Itachi stroked her hair and began to whisper soothing words to her, but she just wouldn't stop crying.

Finally, after a while, she calmed down a little. Still, she refused to speak for some time. Then, while she continued to sniffle, between a sob and the other, she murmured, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't behave like this… I'm just afraid of your reaction…"

He could only conclude that something had happened, something that she was having a hard time in telling him. His hold on her tightened, letting her know that he was there and wouldn't leave.

After taking a few deep breaths, Sakura distanced herself from him and looked him directly in the eye. Big tears still flew down her cheeks.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered finally.

Itachi was completely paralyzed with surprise. He couldn't move even if he wanted to.

His wife was pregnant?

His Sakura, the woman he loved more than anything else in the world, was pregnant with his child?

He couldn't even begin to describe how utterly shocked, and yet, _full of joy_ he was.

But he had stayed quiet for too long. The pink-haired woman misunderstood his silence and immediately stood up, making a move to run away, hiding her face from him. He stopped her at once, pulling her to him and making her fall gently in his lap. He embraced her tenderly and she let herself be held by him.

Neither spoke for a while. Too many thoughts were passing through their minds. Sakura was still a bit wary, but she knew her husband by now, and was quite certain he wasn't displeased about her condition. But that still didn't mean he was happy about it.

Itachi, reflecting on her actions, could now understand her fears. They had always used protection when together and had never spoken about children, or about creating a real family together. But, although unexpected, the idea wasn't unwelcome. In fact, it was something that made a new feeling awaken in his chest. He really wanted a family with his beloved wife.

"We're going to be parents," he said, with great emotion in his voice, which he couldn't, and wouldn't, try to hide.

Sakura's eyes widened and she almost chocked on her breath. She abruptly pulled away from his chest, where she was resting her head, to look into his eyes. Seeing the truthfulness in his reaction, she smiled broadly.

They both searched for the other's lips at the same instant. They kissed passionately, with absolutely no restraints. In a fleeting thought, Itachi recalled that that same morning he had thought that things in his life couldn't get any better. He had just the time to smile at his thoughts before his wife pulled him into another searing kiss.

In a short pause between the kissing, the emerald-eyed woman told her husband how far along she was and how afraid she had been of telling him. He silenced her with other kisses, and from there on, when clothes became a hindrance and were carelessly thrown away, everything else was forgotten. The two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms on the sofa that would now have even more memories connected to it.

The next morning, they woke up very early. He kissed her good-morning, contentedly caressing her body, like he did every time after they made very sweet love. But this time he focused a lot on her still flat belly, stroking it with infinite tenderness and care.

She smiled at his antics, but she wouldn't have had it any other way.

…

. . .

. . .

…


End file.
